L'amour est incontrôlable
by stephnini
Summary: C'est une histoire que j'ai écris il y a 4 ans.   Si la déclaration d'amour de Spike s'était passé autrement   une suite


L'amour est incontrôlable

Résumé : Si la déclaration d'amour de Spike c'été passé autrement + une suite

Il y a ni Drusilla, ni Gloria, Dawn n'est pas une clé, elle est juste la sœur de Buffy, Joyce est guérie et elle ne va pas mourir, Riley est parti comme dans la série.

Spuffy

Buffy a une chambre d'étudiant car Willow habite avec Tara et Buffy avait demande une chambre seul qui a été accepter. Elle rentre tous les week-ends chez sa mère.

Buffy décide de se rendre dans la crypte de Spike après ce que Dawn lui a dit.

Buffy rentre en fracassant la porte

B : Spike

Spike sort de son sous sol et referme la trappe vite fait

S : Buffy qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

B : je veux des explications

S : sur quoi ?

B : Spike arrête de jouer, tu le sais très bien

S : oh ça

B : oui ça

S : Buffy c'est simple je t'aime

B : non tu m'aime pas du n'a pas de cœur tu ne peux pas aimer

S (en colère) : je n'ai pas de cœur mais je t'aime, je me noie en toi Summers, tout mon corps t'aime

B : arrête ton cirque

S : je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, je te dégoute, je le sais très bien mais moi je t'aime comme jamais j'ai aimé

B : Spike arrête de mentir, Drusilla

S : j'ai aimé Drusilla c'est vrai mais je t'aime encore plus Buffy je te demande juste un tout petit espoir rien qu'un petit espoir, je ferais tout ce que tu veux

Buffy été perdu, ses pensés se bousculait, d'un côté elle haïsse Spike mais d'un autre il l'a à aider plusieurs fois, il ne peut plus mordre personne et puis malgré ce qu'elle revendiquer haut et fort elle apprécier son aide

B ; Spike écoute je t'aime pas tu le sais mais je veux bien que tu continue à m'aider pendant les patrouilles

S : Alors tu me donne un peu d'espoir

B : pense ce que tu veux mais attention il y a des conditions

S : lesquelles

B : premièrement personne ne doit être au courant (insistante) tu entends personne

S : promis et ensuite

B : ensuite tu promets de ne faire plus de mal

S : tu sais que je peux plus

B : je sais, ensuite n'est pas trop d'espoir

S : d'accord

B : bon on est d'accord alors

S : oui

B : bon alors a demain pour patrouiller et n'oubli personne ne doit savoir sinon je te tue et je te jure que je le ferais je suis sérieuse

S : oui je sais

B : a demain

Buffy sort de la crypte

Spike est étonné de la réaction de Buffy mais il est heureux qu'elle l'a pas complètement rejeté il sait que Buffy l'aime pas mais elle l'avait autorisé a l'accompagné en patrouille.

Le lendemain soir

Buffy patrouille depuis une heure quand Spike arrive

S : je suis la Buffy

B : je vois

S : Bonne patrouille alors

B : oui et non oui car il n'y a pas de vampire et non car je ne peux même pas me défouler

S : tu va être servi, regarde

Buffy se retourne et voit deux vampires approcher

B : chacun un

S : ok Buffy

Spike et Buffy se jette sur eux, une bagarre s'en suit et au final les deux vampires se retrouvent en poussières.

S : ça fait tu bien une bonne bagarre

B ; tu as raison

S : on continu

B : oui

Une semaine plus tard

Buffy et Spike patrouille tout les soirs et commencer même à parler de tout et de rien.

Ce soir la, ses amis avaient eu envie de l'accompagner donc Willow, Xander et Buffy patrouillent

Deux vampires les attaquent, Buffy se bat avec un et Willow et Xander l'autre, le vampire renverser violemment Willow et il aller mordre lorsqu'il se retrouve en poussière, Xander se retourne au même moment Buffy tua le vampire

X : Qu'est ce que tu fais là le mort vivant

Spike n'eu pas le temps de répondre

B : il te sauve la vie on dirait enfin je veux dire il est venu tuer pour ce défoulé

Spike se rappelle des paroles de Buffy « personne ne doit savoir »

S : oui c'est ça

X : tu peux d'en aller maintenant, on n'a pas besoin de toi

S : et si je veux rester

B : ça suffit tout les deux, j'aimerais rentrer tôt, (a Spike) alors tu n'a qu'a rester si tu veux

X : Buffy

B : laisse tomber d'accord

S : la dame à parler alors je reste

B : Spike

S : ok ok je me tais

X : c'est ça boucle là

15 minutes plus tard

Ils tombent sur un gros démon

Le démon frappe Willow et Xander

B (a Willow et Xander) : partez on s'en occupe avec Spike

X : on ne va te laisser seul

B : je ne suis pas seul, partez

Xander et Willow partent

Spike est entrain de se battre avec le démon, Buffy le rejoins, le démon frappe plusieurs fois Buffy avant de la projeter sur une pierre tombale, elle a des coupures sur la joue et les bras, Spike est très en colère après le démon

S : tu va payer ça mon vieux

Démons : vampire tu protège la tueuse maintenant

S : non je la protège elle

Démons : oh un vampire amoureux qu'est ce que c'est mignon

Spike se jeta de toutes ses forces et de toute sa colère sur le démon et le tue, il s'approche de Buffy et lui tendit la main, Buffy attrape sa main et se relève

B : merci

S : je ne laisser jamais personne te faire tu mal

B : je sais, bon je rentre

S : ok a demain alors

B : on s'est ça a demain

Buffy est sur la route la ramenant a sa chambre d'étudiant, elle repense a la colère de Spike, a ses mot et au parole du démon, peut être que c'est vrai, Spike est amoureuse t'elle, d'un côte elle trouve ça impossible mais de l'autre elle se senti flatter ce n'est pas si désagréable qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

Elle décide de passer dans la chambre de Willow et Tara on l'attendait surement Willow et Xander

Elle frappe

W (inquiète): Buffy ça va

B : oui oui ça va il est mort Spike la tuer

X : Spike encore lui

B : que veut tu que je te dise il trainer dans les parages et heureusement pour moi il m'a sauvé

W : c'est bien alors

X : bien, non ce n'est pas bien, tu sais qu'il est obsédé par Buffy, il fait ça seulement pour Buffy

B : il n'est pas obsédé par moi il m', il m'aide c'est tout, il ne peut plus tuer d'humain alors il se venge sur les démons

X : et ça ne te gêne pas

B : tant qu'il ne vient pas m'emmerder non

W : tu as raison on ne va l'interdire de tuer des démons

B : ça me fait du travail en moins en plus

X : mais c'est Spike, c'est un vampire ; il est mauvais

W : oui mais il a sa puce il est inoffensif maintenant et puis si il rejoint notre côté sa force sera utile

B : Willow as raison, même si je l'aime pas sa force est un atout pour nous

X : bon bon d'accord mais il ne s'approche pas de moi

B : je vais me couché, on se voit demain après les cours a la boutique de magie pour faire des recherche sur ce démons on ne sait jamais si il préparait quelque chose

W : tu as raison soyons prudent

B : a demain bonne nuit

W et X : a demain bonne nuit a toi aussi

Le lendemain a la boutique de magie

Willow, Xander et Buffy vont des recherches, Giles été repartie le matin même en Angleterre, Anya tenait la boutique.

B : vous trouvez quelque chose

W : non pas encore

Spike qui été passé par les égouts sortie de la salle d'entrainement

B (en colère) : Qu'est ce que tu fou là Spike

S : je voulais de parler

B : vas-y parle

S : en privée

X : et pourquoi pas là

S (a Buffy) : en privée

B : ok j'arrive mais tu as intérêt que ça soit important

S : ça l'est

Buffy et Spike rentre dans la salle d'entrainement et ferme la porte sous les yeux étonné et contrarié de Xander,

B (en colère): alors raconte

S : je voulais juste savoir comment tu aller après hier soir

B (en colère): c'est ça c'est tout

S : oui

B (se radoucissant) : je vais bien

S : tu es sur, je m'inquiète pour toi

B : ne t'inquiet plus je vais bien merci

S : ça fait mal (en passant son pouce sur les coupures de la joue de Buffy)

Buffy ne réagit pas et le laisse faire pourquoi ? Pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Buffy ressentit un léger frison et de dit que c'est le froid

B : non ça va

S : bon on se voit ce soir, tes amis t'accompagnent ?

B : non pas ce soir

Spike s'approche t'elle est lui dépose un bisou sur ses coupures et en lui souriant

S : un baiser magique

Et part

Buffy reste sans bouger quelques minutes, pourquoi l'avait-elle pas repoussé, pourquoi avait-elle ressenti une sensation étranger quand il a posé ses lèvres sur sa joue serait-elle entrain de tomber amoureuse de Spike non non mais peut être le considérer comme un ami ou c'est surement ça. Elle retourne prés de ses amis

X : alors que voulait le grand décoloré

B : il voulait savoir s'il pouvait venir patrouiller avec moi ce soir

X : j'espère que tu la envoyé balader

W : Xander tu te rappelle de notre conversion d'hier soir

Buffy remercier Willow mentalement

B : alors j'ai accepté s'il se tenait à distance

Le soir

Buffy et Spike patrouille

S : Buffy est ce que tu m'apprécie au moins

B : oui

S : Buffy on peut devenir ami juste ami

B : pourquoi ?

S : parce que je t'aime et je voudrais au moins d'avoir comme amie

B : bon d'accord mais ça reste entre nous

S : c'est promis, je serai toujours aussi méchant devant tes amis

B : tu n'es pas méchant juste énervant

S : et toi tu me traiteras comme d'habitude

B : d'accord

S : ne sois pas trop méchante comme même

B : pourquoi ?

S : pourquoi et ben parce que je t'aime et quand tu es méchante ça me blesse voila pourquoi

Buffy ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation

B : je vais renter il y a aucun vampire

S : et moi

B : a part toi bien sur, a demain

S : a demain Amour

Buffy rentre a sa chambre en repensant au dernier mot de Spike « amour » pourquoi le laisser t'elle l'appelle ainsi pourquoi le considérer t'elle comme un ami, il avait tant d'influence sur elle.

3 semaines s'est écoulait

Buffy était très distant avec Spike et n'avait pas changé son comportement envers lui devant ses amis et pour Spike c'été pareil, il avait tenu sa promesse.

Mais quand ils étaient seul tout été différents, ils se disputer jamais car Spike faisait des efforts pour toujours être poli envers Buffy et elle aussi, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher, ils parlaient beaucoup de tout et de rien, Spike lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait en étant un vampire méchant et lui avait même dit que maintenant il regretter ce qui avait ému Buffy car même sans son âme Spike regretté.

On est le vendredi soir et comme tous les week-ends, Buffy le passait avec sa mère et sa sœur Dawn qui aimer bien Spike. Depuis qu'elle et lui étaient devenu ami, elle n'avait jamais empêché Dawn t'aller le voir a sa crypte cela étonné un peu Dawn et elle commence a ce poser des questions, elle décide d'aller voir Spike après s'être prépare et avant de se rendre chez Janice ou elle avait eu l'autorisation de passer le week-end

Pendant ce temps a la crypte de Spike

Buffy rentre

Spike regarde passion

B : tu regarde encore ce truc débile

S : amour tu ne peux pas juger si tu n'a jamais vu

B : tu as raison

S : aller vient d'assoir et regarde

Buffy s'assit prés de Spike dans le canapé

10 minutes plus tard, Buffy riait

B ; tu as raison ce n'est pas si débile que ça, j'aime bien

S : alors tu vois, tu veux quelque chose à boire

B : du sang non merci

S : non, j'été faire deux trois courses pour toi

B : pour moi ?

S : oui j'ai des sodas et des gâteaux

B : pourquoi ?

S : amour tu viens souvent depuis quelque temps alors j'ai pensé que ça serai bien si j'avais quelque chose a t'offrir

Buffy trouva ça très gentil

B : merci je prendrai un soda

Spike se lève et sortit un soda du frigo et lui tendit quand Buffy prit le soda leur mains de touchèrent, un frison parcourut leurs corps. Spike se rassoit très prés de Buffy.

Lorsque que soudain des coups frappent à la porte

Da : Spike c'est moi je peux entrer

S : une minute globule

Buffy semble paniquée, Spike ouvre la trappe du sous sol, heureusement il avait enlevé toute les photos de Buffy

S (tout bas): descend là amour

Buffy descend et Spike referme la porte et va ouvrir à Dawn

S : globule que fais-tu là

Da : je suis juste venu de voir vu que Buffy m'interdit plus de venir, tu sais ça m'étonne

S : elle s'est que je suis inoffensif

Da : peut être je la trouve changé depuis quelque jours

S : comment ça

Da : et bien j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un nouveau petit ami

Spike baissa les yeux

Da : oh Spike je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que tu été amoureux d'elle

S : non non ça va mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle à un nouveau petit ami

Da : et bien elle ne parle plus de Riley, elle a l'air heureuse, elle sourit plus

S : oh je vois

Da : je t'ai blessé Spike, je sais comment Buffy peut être dur envers toi

S : non je vais bien ne t'inquiet tant que ta sœur est heureuse je suis heureux

Da : tu l'aime vraiment pour vouloir que son bonheur même si ce n'est pas avec toi

S : oui

Da : je dois partir je passe le week-end chez Janice, Buffy sera surement bientôt a la maison pour passer le week-end avec maman

S : fais attention a toi globule

Da : merci

Dawn partit

Bien sur Buffy avait entendu toute la conversion car elle été resté sur l'échelle son oreille couler a la trappe

Buffy sorti de sa cachette

S (un peu en colère) : bon on va patrouiller

Buffy sentit que quelque chose n'aller pas

B : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive

S (en colère) : tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un petit ami

Buffy comprenant son malaise

B : je n'ai pas de petit ami

S : quoi ? Mais ta sœur

B : je sais j'ai entendu mais elle se trompe je n'ai pas de petit ami, j'ai un ami

Spike étonné

S : moi

B : oui toi tu as peut être un effet positif sur moi

S : je suis heureuse de pouvoir de faire sentir mieux et que tu n'as pas de petit ami ça me laisse une chance

B ; Spike

S : quoi tu ma donné un espoir non

B : oui c'est vrai

S : on va en patrouille et je te raccompagne chez ta mère

B : tu me raccompagne ?

S : oui en plus je pourrais voir ta mère, je l'aime tu sais

B : oui je sais et elle t'aime bien aussi

Ils patrouillent et vont chez Buffy

B : maman je suis là

Joyce sort de la cuisine

J : bonsoir ma chérie, ça va

B : oui

Joyce aperçoit Spike mais elle ne vu pas trop étonné car Buffy lui avait que Spike parfois l'aider pendant les patrouille

J : bonsoir Spike

S : bonsoir Joyce, vous aller bien

J : oui très bien je vous remercie et vous

S : très bien vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez

J : d'accord mais tu me tutoie aussi

S : d'accord, je raccompagner juste Buffy

J : c'est très gentil de ta part

S : c'est normal

Buffy était partie dans la cuisine

B : Spike tu veux boire quelque chose

S : un café amour

Joyce était surpris, Buffy semblait ne plus détestait Spike, elle pensait même qu'ils étaient devenu ami, pourquoi sa fille ne lui en avait pas parlé.

J : Spike installe toi au salon

S : merci

Spike s'installe au salon et Joyce rejoins sa fille dans la cuisine

J : chérie je peux te poser une question

B : bien sur maman

J : tu es ami avec Spike, tu le déteste plus

Buffy ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère

B : oui mais ne le dit a personne, personne n'ait au courant, on fait comme si je le détestais devant la bande

J : pourquoi ?

B : tu sais il le déteste surtout Xander, je le détestais aussi mais depuis qu'on passe du temps en patrouille, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, ne dis rien pour les patrouilles aussi ils ne savent pas que Spike patrouille avec moi tout les soirs

J : c'est promis je ne dirais rien et je suis content que tu me l'as dit a moi et puis ça me rassure de le savoir en patrouille avec toi, il est fort

B : oui tu sais je ne lui ai pas dit mais moi aussi ça me rassure

J : Buffy lui il t'aime

B : oui il m'aime mais ne t'inquiet il se comporte bien avec moi

J : et toi

B : quoi moi

J : toi tu es

B : non non on n'est juste ami c'est tout

Buffy et Joyce revienne au salon avec le café de Spike et du soda pour elle

J : j'ai loué Titanic pour ce soir, Spike tu veux rester

Spike regarde Buffy et ne voyant pas de refus dans ses yeux, ni sur son visage il accepta

J : bon je fais faire du pop corn alors

S : je peux t'aider

B : Spike ne tutoie pas ma mère

S : désolé amour

J : Buffy tout d'a l'heure il ma demander de le tutoyer je lui dis ok a condition qu'il me tutoie aussi

B : oh alors je m'excuse Spike je ne sais pas

S : c'est rien amour j'aurai peut être du te demander avant

B : non non c'est entre toi et ma mère

Joyce souriait à la scène.

J : tu peux rester Spike je m'en occupe

Buffy était contente car chez elle et devant sa mère elle pouvait avoir un comportement normal avec Spike c'est vrai qu'elle en avait un peu marre de jouer la comédie devant ses amis lorsque Spike été la, mais elle savait que si ils l'apprenaient, elle devrait répondre a plein de question et surement avoir des reproches, elle n'est pas prête pour ça et ne voulait décevoir ces amis.

Buffy et Spike sont installé dans le canapé l'un à coté de l'autre

Joyce revient avec le pop corn, le pose sur la table, mis la cassette et s'assoie sur le fauteuil

Le film commence

S : tu veux du pop corn amour

B : oui

Spike se lève et va dans la cuisine, Joyce et Buffy ne comprenne pas

Spike revient avec un bol, le rempli de pop corn et le tend à Buffy

S : tiens amour ça sera plus pratique tu n'a qu'a me demander quand tu en veux d'autre

B : merci Spike

Spike se rassoit prés de Buffy

Joyce et Buffy se regardent, Joyce lui sourit

30 minutes plus tard

Buffy pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike, Spike est étonné, Joyce observe le comportement de sa fille et se dit que sa fille n'est pas si indifférente à Spike.

30 minutes plus tard

J : je vais monte me couché

S : bonne nuit Joyce

J : bonne nuit Spike

B : Spike je reviens je fais cherché une couverture j'ai un peu froid

Joyce alla fermer a la porte de la cuisine a clé et part en direction de l'escalier ou elle croise Buffy, Joyce est dos au salon en face de Buffy

J : chérie, tu es sur que vous été que ami

B : pourquoi tu me demande ça

J : ton comportement ma chérie et ta façon te le regarde en ce moment

Buffy ne s'aperçu pas qu'elle fixer Spike qui feuillette un magazine en attendant le retour de Buffy pour continuer le film

Buffy se refixe sur sa mère

B : je le regarder pas

J : ne mens pas ma chérie

B : bon d'accord je le regarder

J : et

B : bon d'accord je ne suis pas indifférente mais c'est un vampire

J : Angel aussi

B : mais il avait une âme

J : Buffy je ne suis pas entrain de te casser avec lui, je te dis juste que Spike fait le bien sans âme et qu'il est inoffensif a cause de sa puce

B : je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, je ne peux pas

J : pourquoi ?

B : la bande

J : je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire chérie l'amour ne se contrôle pas

Joyce monte dans sa chambre et Buffy rejoins Spike sur le canapé

10 minutes plus tard

Buffy remis sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike, quelque minute plus tard Spike pose son bras sur les épaules de Buffy, la tête de Buffy se retrouve au creux de son épaule

B : il te plait le film

S : oui je l'avait encore vu

B : moi non plus

1 heure plus tard

Spike sentit que Buffy s'été endormi, dans son sommeil Buffy se blotti encore plus contre Spike et pose sa main sur son torse, Spike est heureux de le tenir dans ces bras

Il regarde la fin du film.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Buffy, il l'allonge doucement et la couvre avec la couverture puis lui dépose un baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant

S : bonne nuit mon amour

Et part

Le lendemain matin

10h00

Joyce descend et voit Buffy endormit sur le canapé, elle va a la cuisine

1heure plus tard

Buffy la rejoins

J : bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi

B : oui

J : Spike est parti tard

B : je ne sais pas je me suis endormi, il a du m'allongé et me couvrir

J : il est vraiment attentionné envers toi

B : oui maman, je pourrais te parler

J : bien sur ma chérie

B : voila je sais pas si je l'aime mais j'aime passer du temps avec lui, j'aime comment il est avec moi et j'ai repenser a ce que tu ma dis hier soir, maman je suis perdu, je suis tirailler entre lui et mes amis et il y a ma mission, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, ils n'accepteront jamais surtout Spike, il a essayer de me tuer plusieurs fois c'est vrai qu'il ait de notre côté maintenant et puis ils croient que Spike est obsédée par moi, il ne savant pas que c'est de l'amour qu'il a pour moi

J : ils l'ont bien accepté pour Angel même après qu'il a tué Jenny et torturé Giles et puis s'ils t'aiment ils l'accepteront

B : oui mais Angel avait retrouvé son âme et je crois que seul ça compte pour eux, Spike a pas d'âme alors pour eux il ne peut pas faire le bien, ils croient qu'il fait le bien que pour se rapprochait de moi mais moi je sais que c'est faux, il m'a dit qu'il regrette son passée

J : d'abord il faut que tu sache si ce que tu ressens pour lui si c'est de l'amour ou une simple et grande amitié

B : maman je crois que je suis entrain de tombée amoureuse de lui

J : d'accord alors quand tu en seras sur, commence d'abord par être gentille avec lui devant des amis puis essayent de leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent devenir ami avec lui que rien de les empêchent puis apprend leur que vous êtes ensemble doucement enfin je veux si vous sortez ensemble

B (trop rapidement) : bien sur qu'on sera ensemble

J : chérie tu n'es pas entrain de tombé amoureuse de lui tu l'es déjà

B : non non enfin peut être je sais plus

J : passe du temps avec lui et tu sauras et pour des amis on fera ensuite d'accord, pense a toi avant

B : merci maman

J : bon ça te dis une après midi shopping, on va manger un morceau quelque part et on passe l'après midi à faire du shopping

B : c'est une très bonne idée

Voila 2 heure qu'elles été entrain de faire du shopping, elles entrent dans un magasin et fit une robe noire superbe et pas très cher, elle s'approche de la robe, sa mère derrière

J : elle te plait

B : oui tu crois qu'elle va lui plaire

Joyce savait très de qui parlé Buffy

J : oui et cette couleur est ça préféré en plus

B : oui

Buffy réalise ses paroles et se retourne vers sa mère, les yeux écarquillé

J : oh oh ma petite fille vient de réaliser quelque chose

B : pourquoi il a tant d'influence sur moi et pourquoi je pense a lui alors que je passe une très bonne après midi avec toi

J : une simple réponse ma chérie l'amour, tu l'as dit toi-même que tu été entrain de tombé amoureuse de lui

B : il est entrain de me rendre folle de lui

J : et alors c'est bien, bon tu la prendre cette robe

W : et c'est pour qui que tu va acheter cette robe

Joyce et Buffy se retournent

B : Willow, Xander ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là

W : bonjour Joyce et non on vient juste d'arriver a la seconde, alors cette robe elle est pour qui

X : oui bonjour Joyce, aller Buffy dis nous

Joyce voit Buffy avec le regard triste, intervient

J : elle est seulement pour Buffy, c'est moi qui lui offre

B : oui c'est maman qui me l'offre pour avoir tuer plein de vampires

Ils se mettent à rire

J : non j'avais seulement envi de lui plaisir

W : c'est gentil

X : alors Buffy ta patrouille hier c'est bien passé

B : oui aucun vampire

X : même pas le mort vivant

J : le mort vivant ?

W : oui Spike

J : c'est comme ça que tu l'appelle ce n'est pas très gentil

X : je suis désolé Joyce mais je l'aime pas, je le supporte pas

Buffy part vers une autre robe

J : et pourquoi ?

X : parce que enfaite je ne sais pas trop je lui fais pas confiance puis c'est une créature de la nuit

Xander ne voulait dire a Joyce qu'il n'aimait pas Spike parce qu'il été obsédé par sa fille.

J : mais il ne peut plus faire du mal a cause de sa puce

W : c'est vrai, il vient dés fois aidé Buffy pendant les patrouilles

J : ça fait de la force en plus c'est bien, bon excusez nous mais on n'a encore des boutiques à faire

W : on vous laisse, salut Buffy

X : salut Buffy

B : oui oui salut

Joyce rejoins sa fille

J : Xander le déteste vraiment

B : oui

J : mais Willow a pas l'air d'être contre lui

B : tant que c'est pour les patrouilles ça va elle sait qu'il fort mais pour le reste elle est comme Xander

J : tu sais on devrait peut être en parler à Dawn

B : non non

J : on peut lui dire que vous êtes ami, Dawn l'aime tu sais

B : oui je sais elle sait même que Spike est amoureux de moi

J : écoute va lui dire et vous pourrais passer du temps ensemble a la maison sans crainte

B : d'accord mais juste qu'on est ami et lui faire promette qu'elle le dise a personne

J : je lui dirais demain quand elle rentrera

B : merci maman ; merci pour tout

J : je suis ta mère c'est normal, aller on prend la robe et on continu

B : D'accord

Elles ne rentrèrent que vers 19H00

Joyce aller préparer le diner, elle va dans le salon demander a Buffy se quel voulait manger

Elle voit Buffy tenir le manteau de Spike contre elle, il l'avait oublié hier soir.

J : aller va le chercher et prenait du sang au passage chez le boucher, vous pouvait passer la soirée ici

Buffy regarde sa mère étonnée

J : il te manque ça se voit

B : oui un peu

J : va le chercher et invite le a diné avec nous

B : merci maman

Buffy sort avec le blouson de Spike une bonne excuse pour se rendre chez lui

Buffy arrive à la crypte de Spike et entre

B : Spike

S : je suis en bas descend

Buffy descend

Spike s'approche t'elle, lui dépose un baiser sur la joue

S : bonsoir Amour

B : bonsoir Spike

S : tu es venu pour la patrouille

B : non je suis venu te ramener ton manteau (en lui tentant)

Spike pris son manteau

S : merci Amour

B : ma mère m'a demandé de t'inviter à dîner

S : c'est gentil de sa part mais est ce que toi tu as envie que je vienne

B : sincèrement oui

S : alors j'accepte

B : on va passer chez le boucher acheter du sang

S : ok

Ils vont chez le boucher et pris la direction de chez Buffy

S : Amour c'est beaucoup trop je n'en bois pas autant en un repas tu sais

B : ce sont des réserves, Spike il faut que je te parle

Buffy s'arrête et se place en face de lui

B : j'ai dis a ma mère qu'on est devenu ami et que personne ne devais le savoir, alors elle m'a proposé qu'on pourrait se voir chez elle le week-end quand je viens ou la semaine quand je rentre, on le dira aussi a Dawn demain et lui faire jurer te le dire a personne

S : il faudra que je remercie ta mère et Dawn va être très contente d'apprendre ça

B : oui et on aura un endroit ou on pourra être nous même enfin a part ma chambre a l'université

S : je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre

B : c'est vrai je ne t'ai jamais invité, je te la verrais visiter plus tard

S (étonné) : tu va me faire visiter ta chambre

B : on n'est ami oui ou non

S : oui bien sur

B : un ami peut visiter la chambre de son ami

S : j'accepte ta proposition

Spike trouve Buffy bizarre, d'abord elle accepte qu'il vienne diner et ensuite elle lui propose de visiter sa chambre, serai t'elle entrain de tombé amoureuse de moi, non non Spike ne te fais d'illusion tu es qu'un ami pour elle c'est tout

Spike et Buffy arrivent chez elle, et vont dans la cuisine où Joyce est entrain de préparer le diner

S (a Joyce) : merci pour l'invitation à diner

J : de rien Spike

S : Buffy m'a dit qu'elle vous avait dit qu'on ait devenu ami

J : oui et je lui dis que dans cette maison vous pourrait vous comporter naturellement

S : je vous remercie Joyce, et puis j'en ai un marre de joué la comédie devant les amis de Buffy mais c'est ce qu'elle veut alors je respecte son choix

B : et je t'en remercie mais c'est vrai que moi aussi j'en ai un peu marre de joué la comédie

J : écouté les enfants on va essayer d'arranger ça

S : Xander ne l'acceptera jamais, il me déteste

B : tu vois maman qu'est ce que je te disais

J : et si vous ne joué plus la comédie devant eux en allant doucement bien sur, dites leurs que vous patrouillé tout les soirs tout les deux en premiers, puis quand Spike vient vous voir, Buffy soit gentil avec lui et on verra leur réaction et a partir de la on pourra voir comment si prendre pour que ça ayez mieux entre vous tous

S : oh merci Joyce merci

B : oui merci maman

J : vous êtes devenu si bon ami ça serai dommage de gâcher cette amitié

S : Joyce je dois être sincère avec vous, quitte a que Buffy se mette en colère je vous le dois

J : Dite moi elle ne se mettra pas en colère n'est ce pas Buffy

B : non c'est promis si c'est la vérité

S : voila je ne ressens pas que te l'amitié pour Buffy, je je l'aime

Buffy et Joyce éclate de rire

Spike les regarde et sent triste qu'elles se moquent de lui, ça lui fait tellement mal qu'il commence à partir

Buffy le voyant partir s'arrête de rire

B : Spike ou tu va

S (en criant) : tu n'a pas le droit de te moqué de mon amour pour toi (tout en continuant à partir)

Joyce comprenant la situation

J : Spike on ne se moque pas de toi

B : bien sur que non William

Spike s'arrête et se retourne étonner que Buffy l'appelle ainsi

S : William tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça

B : oui c'est vrai mais je savais que tu t'arrêterais

S (qui s'est calmé) : alors pourquoi vous riez

J : parce que je suis déjà au courant que tu aime ma fille

S : tu es au courant et ça pas l'air de te gêné

J : pourquoi ça me gênerais, tu lui fais pas de mal

S : non jamais je lui ferai du mal, mais je suis un vampire

J : oui un vampire qui fait le bien

S : oui mais un vampire comme même

J : un seul mot Spike, Angel

S : oui mais lui avait une âme

B : euh maman on devrait parler d'Angel, ils se détestent tout les deux

J : Spike est un gentil vampire alors il n'y aucun problème pour moi

S : merci Joyce et à propos d'Angel, il va encore plus me détestait quand il sera qu'on ait ami

B : il en sera rien si personne ne lui dit

S : tu pari que quand Xander sera pour nous il ira lui dire simplement pour qu'il vienne me tuer, Buffy je viens de réaliser que c'est peut être pas une bonne idée qu'on devienne ami ça d'apporte trop de problème et de souffrance, merci Joyce pour l'invitation mais je vais rentrer

Buffy reste paralysé, il préfère s'éloigné d'elle ou lieux de la faire souffrir

Spike avait passé la porte

Joyce regarde sa fille

J : Buffy qu'est ce que tu attends pour le rattrapé, tu ne peux pas gâcher ce qui ait entrain de se construire entre vous, tu seras malheureuse

B : maman je l'aime

J : alors rattrape-le

Buffy se mit à courir et rattrapa Spike

B : Spike attend

Mais Spike continu à marcher

B (criant) : William arrête toi

Spike s'arrête et se retourne

S : arrête de m'appelle comme ça mon nom est Spike, William c'été quand j'été humain et je suis plus humain alors arrête

Buffy se rapproche de lui

B : je suis désolé

S : qu'est ce que tu veux Buffy

B : Buffy ce n'est plus amour

S : alors qu'est ce que tu veux

Spike essaye d'être méchant pour que leur séparation en tant qu'amis soit moins douloureuse pour lui et pour elle

B : Spike soit gentil, je veux que tu reviennes

S : non je ne peux pas

B : Spike je tiens à notre amitié et je ferais tout pour qu'elle tienne

S : tu tiens à notre amitié ?

B : oui j'y tiens, tu es mon ami comme le sont Willow, Tara, Xander et Anya

S : tu veux dire que tu tiens à moi comme tu tiens à eux

B : je viens de te le dire alors revient prés de moi enfin je veux dire redeviens mon ami (lapsus révélateur)

S : d'accord

B : aller on rentre a la maison

S : que va dire ta mère

B : ne t'inquiète pas elle a comprit ton comportement

Buffy et Spike rentre chez les Summers

B : maman regarde qui je ramène

J : re bonsoir Spike, aller on va diner, Spike installe toi dans la salle à manger, Buffy tu viens m'aider

Joyce et Buffy partent dans la cuisine

J : alors tu lui as dit que tu l'aimer

B : non je lui dis que je tenais à notre amitié, je préfère aller doucement

J : sois heureuse ma chérie

B : je le suis déjà quand il est prêt de moi pourtant je devrais le haïr pour tout ce qu'il a fait

J : Chérie je te le redis l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas et heureusement pour nous

B : tu as raison

Ils sont à table

B : maman j'ai vu qu'il avait une télé dans ma chambre, elle marche

J : oui on me la donner et je l'ai mis dans ta chambre

B : maman, avec Spike on pourra regarder la télé dans ma chambre ce soir

J : d'accord exceptionnellement mais tu laisseras la porte ouverte

S : on peut la regarder en bas amour

J : non vous pourrait aller en haut, de toute façon j'ai besoin de la télé du bas pour le travaille

B : merci maman

S : oui merci Joyce

J : tu sais Spike pour un vampire tu es très poli

S : merci

B : c'est normal c'est mon vampire enfin je veux dire c'est un gentil vampire

Buffy été gêne elle avait encore fait un lapsus révélateur, Spike la regarde étonné

Ils finissent de dîner.

Spike et Buffy montèrent, Joyce reste au salon

S : on ne patrouille pas ce soir amour

B : non on se prend une soirée de repos de plus on n'a vu aucun vampire hier soir

S : tu as raison ça nous fera tu bien, il y a passion ce soir on le regarde

B : d'accord

S : en plus il y a 3 épisodes

B : je vais me mettre en pyjama, je reviens

S : ok

Buffy part dans la salle de bain

Spike enlève ses chaussures, son pull et reste en tee-shirt puis allume la télé et s'allonge sur le lit, il n'en revenait d'être là, il se demander même pourquoi Buffy voulait regarder la télé dans sa chambre.

Buffy réapparu en pyjama (une chemise et un short)

S : tu es très belle

B : merci

S : ça commence dans 5 minutes

B : ok

Buffy vient s'allonger prés de lui presque a le toucher

S : pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on regarde la télé ici

B : parce que j'aime bien mon lit et j'aime regarder la télé allonger

S : moi aussi

B : alors c'est parfait

S : oui parfait

Leur série commence

15 minutes plus tard

Buffy se rapproche de Spike et pose sa tête au creux de son épaule

S : tu ne fais pas ça avec tes amis

B : non

S : tu veux m'expliquer

B : il n'y a rien à expliquer, j'ai juste envie d'être prés de toi c'est tout

S : c'est tout

B : oui c'est tout

S : ok

Spike la serre contre lui avec son bras autour d'elle

1 heure plus tard

Buffy entend sa mère monter, elle se dégage de l'étreinte de Spike

J : bonne nuit les enfants

B : bonne nuit maman

S : bonne nuit maman

Ils se mettent à rire

Joyce avait confiance en sa fille et pour lui faire comprendre, elle lui sourit et ferme la porte de la chambre de Buffy.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard

Buffy se réinstalle dans les bras de Spike, elle se sentait tellement bien prés de lui, oui elle été tombé amoureuse de lui sans le vouloir, c'est venu naturellement

Quand le 3 éme épisodes se fini, elle lève la tête vers Spike et leur regard se croisent, ils restent les yeux dans les yeux quelques minutes, Spike a une irrésistible envi de l'embrasser, il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout le corps de Buffy frisonne, elle lui rendit son baiser aussi tendrement et lui sourit

S : je t'aime amour

B : je sais

S : alors ne joue pas avec mes sentiments s'il te plait

B : je ne joue pas

S : tu m'aime

B : je ne sais pas mais j'aime passer du temps avec toi et être prés de toi

Buffy ne voulait pas lui avouer toute suite elle préfère en être sur et certaine car après beaucoup de choses pourrais changer surtout avec ses amis

Buffy se mit sur le coté et Spike se mit contre elle l'entourant de son bras

S : je t'aime mon cœur

Ils regardent encore un peu la télé et Buffy commence à s'endormir, Spike sentant qu'elle est entrain de s'endormir

S : Amour je fais y aller

B : non reste (en le retenant sa main poser sur son ventre)

S : d'accord mais je vais éteindre la télé

Spike se lève, éteins la télé et se recouche prés de Buffy, une main sur le ventre de Buffy, Buffy mis sa main sur celle de Spike, Spike s'endormit quelque minutes plus tard heureux

Le lendemain matin

Joyce est dans la cuisine

Spike et Buffy se réveillent

S : bonjour amour

B : bonjour Spike

S : tu as bien dormi

B : comme un bébé et toi

S : moi aussi

Spike l'embrasse

S : je descends tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner

B : du café et des pancakes merci c'est gentil

S : c'est normal je suis ton petit ami enfin je crois

Buffy l'embrasse

B : oui tu es mon petit ami, heureux

S : si j'avais un cœur il explorait tellement je suis heureux

B : heureusement pour nous deux que tu n'en n'a pas

S : oui mais je t'aime comme même

B : je sais

S : je descends

B : je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins

Spike descend et Buffy part dans la salle de bain

Spike arrive dans la cuisine

S : oh bonjour Joyce

J : bonjour Spike

S : Joyce tu n'as pas l'air étonné de me trouver là ce matin

J : non tu as du dormir hier soir

S : oui c'est ça on s'est endormi

J : ou est Buffy ?

S : elle prend une douche, elle veut du café et des pancakes pour son petit déjeuner

J : le café est prêt je fais lui faire des pancakes

S : non non je fais lui préparé

J : comme tu veux

15 minutes plus tard

Buffy descend

B : bonjour maman

J : bonjour ma chérie

S : tiens ton café et des pancakes

B : merci chéri

Elle l'embrasse

Spike regarde Joyce qui ne paraissait pas du tout surpris

S : Amour pourquoi ta mère n'a pas l'air surpris que tu m'embrasse

B : car elle sait

S : elle sait quoi ?

B : elle sait que j'aime passer du temps avec toi et être prés de toi

Joyce regarde Buffy et comprit qu'elle n'avait encore dit à Spike qu'elle l'aimer

Ils passèrent une bonne journée ensemble tout les 3

Vers 18h00

Dawn rentre

Da : je suis rentrée

J : on est dans la cuisine

Dawn entre dans la cuisine et voit Spike

Da : Spike qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

B : Dawn assis toi

Dawn s'assoit

S : tu as passé un bon week-end globule

Da : géniale et toi

S : plus que j'aurai espéré

B : oui ce week-end il sait passer quelque chose

Da : Buffy tu m'inquiète, quelque chose de grave

J : non ma puce rien de grave au contraire

B : voila Dawn, depuis quelque semaine Spike et moi somme devenu ami

Da : ami mais personne ma rien dit

B : personne ne le sait sauf maman, tu sais qu'est ce qui pense de Spike

Da : oui et je l'ai comprend pas mais toi tu as changé d'avis a ce que je vois

B : oui et même beaucoup, Dawn durant ces semaines, comment de dire ça, j'ai développé des sentiments

Da : oui j'avais compris tu le considère comme un vrai ami

Spike pose sa main sur l'épaule de Buffy pour l'encourager

B : non Dawn pas se genre de sentiments

Buffy pose sa main sur celle de Spike pour se donné du courage, Dawn réalise que ce geste n'est pas anodin

Da : oh mon dieu vous sortez ensemble oh c'est magnifique

Elle sautilla partout

Da : et depuis quand

S : cette nuit

J : oui Spike a passé presque tout le week-end avec nous

Da : Spike tu dois être heureux

S : oui je le suis (en entourant ses bras autour de Buffy)

B : Dawn, attend il y a comme même un petit problème

Da : lequel

B : la bande, Dawn il faut nous promette de ne rien dire, tu le promets Dawn

Da : oui bien sur je dirais rien, je suis trop heureuse pour gâcher ça

B et S : merci Dawn

Da : je suis tellement heureuse pour vous

B : si mes amis l'étaient ça serai bien aussi

S : oui tu as raison

Spike et Buffy sont un peu tristes

J : on va changer nos plans maintenant que vous êtes ensembles, d'abord vous aller dés demain vous comportait comme des amis devant eux

Da : c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que vous étiez que des amis

B : oui on joué la comédie devant eux

Da : ça dû être dur

S et B : oui

S : j'en avais marre

B : moi aussi heureusement Spike s'arrangeait pour venir le moins possible

S : oui mais dés fois je venais juste pour de voir, ne l'oubli pas je t'aime

B : je sais

Da : tu lui pas encore dis que tu l'aimais

J : Dawn ça ne te regarde pas c'est entre Buffy et Spike

Da : je suis désolé

B : non ce n'est pas grave mais tu as raison

S : elle ne sait si elle m'aime

Da : ok

J : on va dîner

B : oui et après j'irais patrouiller avec Spike et je rentré a l'université

Da : tu rentre ce soir

B : oui demain j'ai cours

J : Buffy, Dawn vous mettez la table, Spike tu m'aide à finir

S : pas de problème Joyce

Il embrasse Buffy et aide Joyce

Dawn et Buffy pris le couvert et vont dans la salle à manger

Spike prépare l'entée

S : Joyce ça ne te gène pas que je sors avec Buffy

J : non pas du tout mais ne lui brise pas le cœur comme Angel et Riley

S : non je vous le promets, je l'aime trop

J : alors il y a aucun problème

Dawn et Buffy met la table

Buffy s'approche de Dawn

B : Dawn je fais être honnête avec toi, j'aime Spike

Da : je le sais

B : comme tu le sais

Da : tu ne serais jamais sorti avec lui sinon, mais pourquoi tu lui as pas dit

B : parce que je voulais en être certaine mais après ce que tu viens de dire j'en suis certaine tu as raison si j'été pas sur je ne serai pas sorti avec lui merci Dawn

Da : de rien grande sœur

Elles s'enlacent

Da : il est comment avec toi

B : un vrai gentleman, il est tendre et vraiment attentionné

Da : est ce que vous avez enfin tu vois

B : Dawn ça ne te regarde pas et non on l'a pas fait on été ici et maman a confiance en moi

Da : oui c'est vrai vous étiez ici et ce soir

B : Dawn tu es trop jeune pour qu'on ait une conversation sur ce sujet

Da : ok ok

B : bien, Dawn on s'aime

Buffy lui sourit et Dawn comprit

Ils dînent.

Buffy et Spike embrasse Joyce et Dawn

B : au week-end prochain

Da : tu viendras avec Spike

B : oui on viendra tout les deux, Dawn si tu viens au magasin de magie n'oubli ça doit rester secret pour l'instant

Da : oui oui ne t'inquiète pas

Buffy et Spike partent patrouillé, il rencontre un vampire qu'elle tua facilement puis se dirige vers l'université

B : il y a passion ce soir

S : oui amour

B : ça te dit te le regarder dans ma chambre

S : tu pourras me la faire visiter comme ça

B : oui

Buffy espérer ne pas croiser Willow, ni Tara

Buffy arrive devant sa chambre, l'ouvre et entre

B : Spike tu es le bienvenu chez moi

Spike entre

S : merci mon cœur

B : alors voila tu as mon bureau, un petit frigo, une penderie et mon lit on n'a fait le tour, fais comme chez toi moi je fais me mettre en pyjama

Buffy prit son pyjama, ferme ses stores et part dans la salle de bain

Spike enlève son manteau, ses chaussures, son pull et son tee-shirt et s'allonge sur le lit

Buffy rentre en pyjama et observe Spike torse nu un frison parcoure sa colonne vertébral, elle le trouve sexy

Elle allume la télé et se blottit contre lui

Quand passion fut fini, Spike l'embrasse, et la chatouille Buffy se mit à rire

B : Spike, Spike arrête

Spike arrête, pendant cette petite séance de chatouille, le haut de Buffy s'été remonté découvrant son ventre

Spike s'approche de son ventre et lui dépose des baisers, Buffy senti une chaleur envahir son bas ventre

B : attend Spike

Spike relève la tête et la regarde avec tout son amour

B : Spike il faut que je te dise quelque chose

S : quoi ?

B : Spike je t'aime

Spike se précipite sur sa bouche et l'embrasse passionnément

S : je t'aime mon petit coeur

Spike redescend lui embrasser le ventre, il déboutonne doucement le haut de Buffy, Buffy gémit sous les baiser de Spike, il se mit en califourchon sur elle et l'attire vers lui, Buffy lui embrasse le torse, Spike retira le haut de Buffy et la rallonge, il lui embrasse les seins et suce ses mamelons, Buffy gémit plus fort, Spike enlève le bas du pyjama de Buffy et la regarde

S : tu es vraiment très belle amour

B : et toi tu es sexy

Spike l'embrasse, leur langues se rencontrèrent, leur baiser dura jusqu'a que Buffy ne puisse respirer, Spike lui caresse le corps, Buffy défait la ceinture de Spike, il ôte son pantalon et pénètre en elle, ils s'endormirent après avoir fait l'amour tendrement.

Le lendemain matin

Le réveille sonne

Buffy l'éteins et reste blotti contre Spike un moment, elle allume la lumière car elle ne peut pas ouvrir ses stores a cause du soleil, puis s'en faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Spike, elle se lève, alla prendre une douche et revient s'habiller (jupe + chemisier)

B : Spike, chéri

S : oui amour

B : je dois aller en cours, je reviens a midi pour déjeuner avec toi j'irai de chercher du sang, rendort toi

S : merci mon cœur

Ils s'embrassent et Buffy part

Les cours de la matinée sont finis

B : Willow, j'ai des choses à faire on se retrouve au cours de 15 heures

W : ok

Buffy alla chercher du sang et rentre dans sa chambre

Spike dormait encore

B : et le grand dormeur il faut se réveiller

S : amour

B : oui j'ai ton sang

Spike ouvre les yeux

S : viens la

Buffy s'approche de lui

Spike l'attrape et la fit tomber sur le lit et l'embrasse

S : merci amour

B : de rien

S : amour, je peux aller prendre une douche

B : bien sur, tiens une serviette, je fais préparer le déjeuner

Spike l'embrasse et part dans la salle de bain

15 minutes plus tard

Spike revient entouré de la serviette

Buffy le regarde pleine de désir

Spike la regarde avec tout son amour

Buffy se précipite sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément, Spike la soulève, elle enroule ses jambe autour des hanches de Spike, il lui embrasse le cou pour la 1er fois, elle gémit fort tant que se baiser est sensuelle, il se mit dos a la porte, elle lui retire sa serviette, il lui remonte sa jupe et déchire sa culotte et donne un coup de rein pour entrée en elle, Buffy cria de plaisir, Buffy commence à bouger de haut en bas, doucement, éprouver du plaisir, Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Spike les retourne et pousse Buffy contre la porte. Elle se trouve dos a la porte et attrape le haut du mur avec sa main droite derrière elle, Buffy met sa tête en arrière, haletante. Spike pose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Buffy lâche le mur pour entourer Spike de son bras et ils tombent à terre. Spike est sur le dos, Buffy allongée sur lui.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, haletants, et continuant de bouger lentement. Spike retourne Buffy en lui enlevant sa jupe et déboutonne sa chemise tout en la pénétrant il lui embrasse les seins et monte dans le cou, a ce moment Buffy eu son plaisir, Spike accélère ses va et viens et tout deux crient jusqu'au bout de l'extase, Spike met sa tête sur la poitrine de Buffy, ils restent ainsi quelque instant, puis Spike se lève en prenant Buffy dans ses bras et la dépose sur son et se couche prés d'elle, ils s'endorment épuisés.

1 heures et demi plus tard

Spike se réveille, il regarde avec plein de tendresse Buffy nu, il est tellement heureux et espère que cela durera

15minutes plus tard

Buffy étend ses bras et ouvre les yeux, elle voit Spike qui l'observe et elle voit dans ses yeux tout l'amour que Spike lui porte

B : ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde

S : un quart d'heure mais je pourrais de regarder des heures

B : je t'aime

S : je t'aime aussi chaton

B : j'ai une faim de loup

S : c'est normal après ça, moi aussi j'ai faim et en plus je dois reprendre une douche

B (coquine) : tu as cas venir avec moi

S : vraiment

B : oui vraiment

Ils se lèvent, Spike remit sa serviette et Buffy un peignoir puis vont tout les deux dans la salle de bain heureusement c'est le début de l'après midi et toute le monde et en cours, ils entrent dans la douche et se colle l'un a l'autre

B : tu sais je n'ai jamais pris de douche avec quelqu'un

S : ah oui

B : je sais comment tu fais pour me rendre folle de ton corps

S : j'ai de l'expérience je sais ce que veulent les femmes

B : j'aime ça

Spike allume l'eau et embrasse Buffy et descend dans son cou, Buffy se dit que c'est incroyable que ces baiser dans son cou peut lui faire autant d'effet, elle relève la tête de Spike et l'embrasse passionnément, puis Spike lui tendit le gant de toilette

S : ce soir amour, là tu as cours

B : tu as raison

Ils se lavent et retourne dans la chambre, Buffy ramasse sa jupe, son chemisier et sa culotte

B : et une de foutue

Spike se met à rire

S : tu n'a pas cas en porter

B : tu es un vrai coquin

S : et oui

B : bon on s'habille et on déjeune

Ils déjeunent

B : je finis les cours a 17h00 et après je vais a la boutique de magie, tu n'a cas venir quand il verra nuit et on ira en patrouille

S : d'accord, on fait comme ta mère nous a dit ?

B : oui j'espère que ça va bien se passé

S : moi aussi

B : je vais de donner une clé de ma chambre, tu fermeras quand tu partiras et tu peux la garder comme ça si tu viens que je ne suis pas là tu pourras entrée

S : tu me fais confiance amour

B : oui je te fais confiance mais ne me trahie pas

S : jamais amour, maintenant dans ma vie il y a que toi qui compte

B : tu es vrai adorable

S : tu m'as changé amour, tout ce coté gentil c'est grâce a toi, tu me rends meilleur

B : et toi tu me rends heureuse

Ils s'embrassent pendant plusieurs minutes

Buffy se rend en cours et croise Willow

B (joyeuse) : coucou Willow

W : salut Buffy, tu as l'air de très bonne humeur

B : oui très bonne

W : tu as réussit à faire tes truc pendant la pause déjeuner

B : j'ai tout réussit

Buffy et Willow entrent en cours

18h30

Willow, Anya, Xander, Tara et Buffy sont a la boutique de magie, la nuit vient de tomber, Buffy se dit que Spike va bientôt arriver, elle réfléchit comme elle va bien pouvoir leur annoncer qu'ils doivent être plus gentil avec Spike

10 minutes plus tard

Spike arrive

X : a non pas lui

Spike ne vit pas attention à Xander, il s'approche de Buffy

S : bonsoir amour

B : bonsoir Spike

S : tu as passé une bonne journée (en lui souriant)

B : excellente et toi

S : moi aussi excellente, je suis vu voir si je pouvais patrouiller avec toi

B : pas de problème

Tous regardent l'échange surpris

W : Buffy tu es sur que tu va bien

B : oui pourquoi

X : parce que c'est Spike

B : oui je vois bien que c'est Spike, écoute j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Spike et moi nous patrouillons depuis 1 semaine ensemble (elle mentait mais leur dire que ça fessait plus de 3 semaine serait mal venu)

X : pourquoi ?

B : on n'en n'a déjà parlé Xander

X : oui je sais mais pourquoi tu es si si aimable avec lui

B : parce qu'il m'énerve plus et pourquoi je devrais être méchante avec lui maintenant il ne peut plus faire du mal a personne et il m'aide

X : parce que c'est un vampire et il est obsédé par toi

S (en colère) : je ne suis pas obsédé

B : Spike calme toi

X : oui la ferme

B : de toute façon c'est ainsi Spike patrouillera avec moi le soir c'est comme même moi qui va vers le danger alors j'emmène qui je veux comprit

X : bon bon fais comme tu veux

B : une autre chose Spike et moi avons des relations amicale alors je vous demande d'être plus aimable avec lui compris

X : tu ne peux pas me demander ça

B : je te demande t'arrête de le critiquer a bout de champs, tu en seras capable j'espère

X : ok ok mais je ne te comprends pas

B : il y a rien n'à comprendre, on n'a juste une personne de plus dans notre groupe c'est tout

W : si quelqu'un veut notre avis a Tara et a moi

B : bien sur Willow, j'ai besoin de ton avis

W : nous sommes d'accord, Spike fait le bien, il y a aucune raison qu'on ne l'intègre pas dans le groupe

A : moi aussi je suis d'accord

X : bon si tout le monde est d'accord alors

B : Spike bienvenu dans le groupe

S : je vous remercie même toi Xander, amour je te parler en privée

X : c'est son nom surnom au faite (a Buffy) tu le laisse d'appelle comme ça

B : t'es lourd Xander, Spike vient

Spike et Buffy vont dans la salle d'entrainement, Spike ferme la porte, et se précipite sur Buffy, elle met ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassent

S : tu m'as manqué

B : déjà

S : tu me manque à chaque minute loin de toi

B : alors il ne faut plus se quitter

S : ça serait génial dommage que ça soit impossible

B : on va essayer de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble et puis maintenant tu peux rester a la boutique de magie avec nous

S : oui je pourrais ni t'embrasser, ni de toucher

B : il faut qu'on soit patient, on peut leur annoncer maintenant ça serai trop et ils seront qu'on leur a menti pendant des semaines

S : tu as raison, je t'aime

B : je t'aime

Ils s'embrassent et retourne dans la boutique

B : on va en patrouille

W : d'accord soyez prudent

S : merci Willow

S et B : salut

Tous : salut

Une semaine plus tard

Spike et Buffy dormait tout les soirs ensemble soit chez Buffy, Spike partait avant l'aube, soit chez Spike

Ils avait passé le week-end chez Joyce, elle avait même autorise qu'ils dorment ensemble, Buffy n'aller pas voir ses amis, elle préférait rester avec Joyce, Dawn et surtout Spike.

Spike s'entendait mieux avec le Scooby gang sauf Xander qui avait du mal à accepter cette situation.

Comme tout les soirs Spike et Buffy patrouille et tomba sur un nid de vampire, ils les tuèrent mais Buffy remarque qu'ils étaient entrain de faire un rituel magique.

Le lendemain soir

Boutique de magie

Buffy explique ce qui s'est passé hier soir

W : on va faire des recherches

B : ok

Ils prirent chacun un livre et se mettent autour de la table

Quelque temps plus tard, Spike pose sa main sur la cuisse de Buffy, sentit un frison, Spike le sentit et lui sourit, Buffy lui sourit aussi et pose sa main sur celle de Spike, ils sursautent et dégage leurs mains quand Willow cria

W ; j'ai trouvé

B : alors

W : ils voulaient ouvrir les portes de l'enfer

A et X : encore

W : mais il y a pas a s'inquiète vu que Buffy et Spike les on tuer et on détruit tout pour le rituel

S : d'autre peuvent recommencer ?

T : bonne question Spike

W : non il y a un élément du rituel qui est unique

B : ouf

S : tu n'auras pas de battre amour

B : oui heureusement

Buffy se lève et va reposer son livre

B : on va comme même faire une patrouille

Elle attrape la main de Spike et partent sans se lâcher

Tous sont un peu surpris du geste de Buffy

Une semaine et demi plus tard

Spike et Buffy avaient passé la majorité du week-end chez Spike à parler, regarder passion, Buffy s'été trouvé une passion pour cette série et n'en raté aucun épisode qu'elle regardait avec Spike, et bien sur ils fessaient l'amour tantôt tendrement, tantôt sauvagement, Buffy avait beaucoup sur ce sujet.

Willow, Tara et Anya considérer Spike comme complètement intégré au groupe, ils étaient même devenu amis, depuis lundi, Spike embrasser même Buffy sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour, Xander avait quelque réflexions mais personne n'en n'a tenu compte tous savait que Spike est amoureux de Buffy car en fin de semaine dernière Xander avait remis sur le tapis l'obsession de Spike sur Buffy, Spike lui avait crier qu'il aimer Buffy que c'été pas une obsession, Buffy leur a dit qu'elle été au courant car spike lui avait dit depuis longtemps.

Spike et Buffy patrouillent dans le campus ce soir.

Ils sont encerclé par 6 vampires, ils se battent Spike tue 2 vampires, Buffy tue 2 vampires mais quand elle s'attaque a son 3 éme il l'envoi valser, Buffy tombe a terre blesser et inconsciente, Spike en rage tue les deux vampires et se précipite sur Buffy

S : amour, mon petit cœur réveille toi

Buffy est toujours inconsciente

Spike la porte jusqu'à sa chambre et la dépose sur le lit

S : amour je reviens je vais chercher Willow

Spike couru jusqu'a la chambre de Willow et Tara, il tambourine a la porte

Willow ouvre

S : Willow vient vite Buffy est blesser et inconscient

W : elle est ou ?

S : je l'ai transporté dans sa chambre

W : j'arrive je prends la boite a pharmacie

Spike et Willow reviennent dans la chambre de Buffy

Buffy est toujours inconsciente, elle est blesser au visage et au bras et au ventre

W : oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui c'est passer

S : 6 vampires nous ont attaqués et un la blesser et la projeter en l'air je n'ai rien pu faire

W : il faut soigner ses blessures

S : et pour son inconscience

W : c'est la tueuse elle va surement bientôt se réveille, mais si dans un quart d'heur elle n'est pas réveiller on le conduira a l'hôpital

S : d'accord

Willow commence à soigner les blessures du bras

B (toute petit voix) : spike

S : je suis là amour

W : elle se réveille c'est bon signe

B (voix faible) : spike

S : ne t'inquiète je suis prés de toi

W : Spike il faut que tu sortes, je dois le enlever son haut pour sa blessure au ventre

S : d'accord

B (voix faible): non Spike reste

W : Buffy je dois te soigner ta blessure au ventre

B (voix faible) : reste s'il te plait

S : d'accord amour je reste

W (étonné): bon comme tu veux

Buffy commence a bien se réveillé

B : merci Willow

Willow est étonné qu'elle ne dise rien à Spike quand il regarde son ventre

B : Spike merci

S : tu m'as fait tellement peur

W : je vais de chercher une serviette humide pour mettre sur ta tête

Willow sort avec une serviette, a peine sorti

S : oh mon amour je suis désolé je n'es su de protéger

B : chéri ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'a rien à te reprocher et heureusement que tu étais la

Buffy se relève et le prend dans ses bras, il l'embrasse et s'assoit prés d'elle, elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule

S : il faut de reposer

B : oui

Willow re rentre, Buffy ne bouge pas

W : tiens met ça sur ta tête

B : merci

W : Spike tu pourrais sorti je voudrai parler a Buffy

Buffy lui sourit, il dépose un baiser sur son front et sort

B : Qu'est ce qui il y a Willow ?

W : Buffy pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que Spike sorte

B : je ne sais pas

W : il y a plus que ta mission avec lui

B : oui il est devenu un vrai ami

W : ami

B : Willow ne dit rien a Xander il ne comprend pas il a déjà a l'intégré au groupe, toi tu comprend ?

W : oui c'est normal vous passer beaucoup de temps ensemble entre les patrouilles et les recherches

B : tu as vu qu'il avait changé

W : oui et c'est devenu un ami je ne suis aussi proche de lui que tu l'es mais je le considère comme un ami

B : tu sais heureuse qu'il été la si je serais morte

W : je savais que sa force sera utile

B : il s'en veut de ne pas m'avoir protégé

W : ça se voit et puis il est amoureux de toi, ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui te t'avoir prés de lui

B : non ça va on en a parler

W : je vais rester là cette nuit au cas où

B : non ce n'est pas la peine Spike va rester, toi tu as cours demain

W : d'accord

B : ne dit pas que Spike est resté cette nuit

W : promis, vous sembler plus que des amis

B : Willow on n'est juste ami de très bon ami c'est tout

W : si tu le dis, bon je te laisse dans les mains de Spike

B : merci

Willow ouvre la porte

W (a Spike) : prend soin d'elle

S : d'accord

Willow part et Spike entre et ferme la porte

B : Willow se doute de quelque chose

S : a bon

B : je lui dis qu'on été juste de très bon amis

S : il faut de reposer mon petit cœur

B : tu peux m'aider à me mettre en pyjama

S : bien sur

Spike aide Buffy puis la couche, Spike se déshabille et se prés de Buffy l'entourant de son bras.

Le lendemain en fin d'après midi

Spike était retourné à sa crypte avant l'aube après s'être rassuré que Buffy aller bien

Xander est à la boutique de magie quand Buffy et Willow arrivent

X : oh mon dieu il t'a frappé

B : qui ?

X : qui et ben Spike

W : Xander

B (un peu en colère) : non ça va pas la tête, Spike me fera jamais du mal, il m'aime

W : ce n'est pas Spike mais des vampires et heureusement que Spike été avec elle sinon elle serait morte

B (un peu en colère): il faut que tu arrête de lui mettre tout sur le dos et je te signale qu'il a toujours sa puce, alors maintenant ça suffit, il faut que tu fasses des efforts envers lui, ça devient insupportable ton comportement de gamin

X : je m'excuse Buffy mais je ne lui fais pas confiance

B : tu es le seul

X : tu lui fais confiance toi

B : bien sur et encore plus aujourd'hui tu veux que je te dise Spike est devenu un ami comme vous tous

X : tu as la même amitié en vers lui qu'en vers nous

B : oui

X : alors ça j'en reviens pas

W : il faudra que tu t'habitue, c'est comme ça et puis si tu n'as pas remarqué Spike a changé

X : oui c'est vrai qu'il a changé, bon je vais faire des efforts

B : je te remercie.

C'est le week-end suivant

Samedi 13h00

Buffy est chez Spike, sur le lit de Spike

S : alors amour que veut tu faire ?

B : et si on se fessait une parti de carte

S : ok mais tu ne triche pas

B : je triche jamais mais toi oui

S (boudeur) : ce n'est pas vrai

B : oh regarder un vampire qui boude

S (boudeur) : je ne boude pas

B : tu veux un câlin (tendant ses bras)

S (boudeur) : non

B : mon vampire ne veut pas de câlin

Sans qu'elle si attende, Spike saute sur elle et la renverser, il l'embrasse

B : tu ne peux pas me résister hein

S : toi non plus

Ils restent quelque minute, Spike sur Buffy en s'embrassant

B : on la fait cette partie de carte

S : ok

Ils se mettent l'un en face de l'autre et joue aux cartes

2 heures plus tard

S : alors tu joue

B : je réfléchi

S : je t'aime

B : arrête de me déconcentrer

S : parce que ça te déconcentre quand je dis que je t'aime

B : non c'est ta façon de le dire, cette façon sensuelle

S : ça te donne des idées hein

Buffy lui saute dessus et se retrouves-en califourchon sur lui

S : ma tueuse a une idée en tête à ce que je vois

B : c'est toi qui as commencé, avec sous entendu

S : tu vois tu ne peux pas me résister

B : tu es trop sexy chéri

S : moi aussi j'ai tout le temps envie de toi

B : arrête de parler et agi

Spike lui retira son haut et son soutif, elle l'embrasse en lui ôtant son haut, elle lui en embrasse le torse et descend jusqu'à son ventre, elle détache son pantalon et lui en lève, Spike l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse puis la renverse, il suce ses mamelons et remonte ses baiser jusqu'à son cou, un point très sensible pour Buffy, Buffy halète fort sous les baisers de Spike, il lui enlève son pantalon et sa culotte ainsi que son boxer a lui et il se colle a Buffy, Buffy sent les parties intimes de Spike contre ses cuisses ce qui lui procure une chaleur intense au bas ventre, elle renverse Spike et s'emboite en lui, elle ondule sur Spike, la tête renverser en arrière en gémissant, Spike caresse sa poitrine, son ventre puis il l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse, il descend ses baisers jusqu'à son cou ou il l'assaille de dizaine de baiser ce qui provoque un orgasme intense a Buffy, elle cria de plaisir, Spike la bascule sous lui et lui embrasse tout le corps, il mit sa tête entre ses cuisses et entre sa langue dans son intimité puis il passe sa langue sur son clitoris,

B : oh mon dieu Spike hum c'est bon

Buffy lâche un cri de plaisir et agrippe Spike pour l'attiré vers elle, il la pénètre en l'embrassant fougueusement, il accélère son mouvements et ils crient ensemble pendant l'extase final, Spike se couche sur le dos et Buffy met sa tête au creux de son épaule et autour Spike de sa jambe

B : j'aime le truc que tu fais avec ta langue

S : c'est nouveau pour toi

B : oui

S : je le savais

B : avec Riley ou fessait l'amour classiquement tu vois

S (sachant déjà la réponse) : et tu préfère laquelle

B : la tienne, je me suis vraiment épanouie sexuellement avec toi

S : si je peux de combler de plaisir amour c'est qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre

B : tu as raison

S : tu veux dormir un peu chaton

B : oui tu m'as épuisé

Spike remonte le drap sur eux et ils s'endorment

2 heures plus tard

Spike se réveille et regarde l'heure

S : amour réveille toi

B : une minute mon coeur

S : ça va être passion tu veux regarder

B : oui bien sur mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever

S : ne t'inquiète pas j'ai trouvé une télé hier et je l'ai mis là

B : alors ça c'est génial, va l'allumée qu'on ne rate pas le début

Spike se lève allume la télé et reviens prés de Buffy, il met sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Buffy et elle l'entoure de son bras en le caressant doucement

Il est 18 H00

S : maintenant que c'est fini que veux tu faire ?

B : je ne sais pas oh Spike j'ai oublié que la bande vienne passer la soirée avec moi, je n'ai pas pu refuser

S : je t'accompagne

B : je suis désolé mon cœur mais Xander m'a demander te ne pas d'inviter

S : tu as accepté à ce que je vois

B : oui je voulais lui faire plaisir, depuis des semaines il encaisse les coups tu comprends

S : excuse moi tu as raison, tu va me manqué

B : tu sais j'aurais préférer que tu viennes, tu va me manqué aussi

S : tu vas t'amuser d'accord

B : d'accord je viendrais dés qu'ils seront partis

S : vous allez faire quoi ?

B : on va aller surement au Bronze

S : tu vas de faire draguer

B : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis avec toi et je t'aime très fort je laisserai personne m'approcher

S : je t'aime tellement, je le supporterai pas si un mec de drague devant moi

B : heureusement que tu ne viens pas alors

S : alors ça c'est marrant, mais peut être qu'un soir on pourrait y aller tout les deux

B : hein demain soir, Willow a cours tôt lundi matin et Xander travaille tôt aussi

S : fantastique je viendrais de prendre à 20h00 d'accord

B : ok, il est quelle heure

S : 18h10

B : oh mon dieu je suis très en retard ils doivent déjà m'attende

Buffy se lève et s'habille, Spike s'assoit sur le rebord du lit pour l'observer

S : tu devrais remette bien des cheveux on sait toute suit ce que tu as fait cette après midi

B : tu n'as pas de glace je suppose

S : non, viens là

Buffy approche de Spike, il remet en ordre ses cheveux

B : merci mon cœur, je devrais en laisser une ici

S : non je fais en acheter une pour toi

B : tu es vrai adorable petit ami

Elle l'embrasse et part

Chez les Summers

Willow, Tara, Xander et Anya sont chez Joyce pour une soirée entre amis elle n'avait pas pu refuse et Xander lui avait demandé poliment de ne pas inviter Spike, elle avait accepté a contre cœur mais elle voulait plaisir a Xander aussi mais leur soirée devait commencer il y a déjà plus d'une demi heure

W (a Joyce) : vous savait ou elle est

J : elle ne va tarder elle sait que vous êtes là, je fais préparer des boissons, Dawn tu viens m'aider

Dawn suivit sa mère dans la cuisine

Da (tout bas) : elle est où ?

J : chez Spike

Da : bien sur je suis bête

J : elle profite d'être avec lui vu que ce soir ces amis sont là

Da : je suis qu'elle partira le retrouver dés qu'ils seront partis

J : elle est amoureuse c'est normal

Dawn et Joyce revienne avec les boissons lorsque quand Buffy arrive

A: tu été ou on d'attend pour commencer la soirée, moi j'aimerai aller au bronze alors tu été ou

Buffy regarde sa mère et Dawn les suppliant de l'aider à trouver un excuse car même si tous savait qu'ils sont bon ami ça semblerait louche qu'elle soit chez Spike seul alors qu'il fait encore jour.

Da : elle été chez William

B : oui c'est ça j'été chez William, William

Buffy regarde sa sœur en lui fessant comprendre que son excuse été pas très bonne quelqu'un pourrait faire le rapprochement avec Spike

W : est c'est qui ce garçon

B : ce n'est pas un garçon mais un homme de 40 ans c'est un ami de maman, il a eu une urgence et ma demander de garder sa fille

X : bon on fait quoi ?

Buffy est soulager que l'excuse soit si bien avalé

A : on va au Bronze

W : bonne idée

B : ok mais je prends une douche vite fais avant, on dine et on y va

T : et pour la patrouille

B : hier soir j'ai demandé à Spike te la faire a ma place

Elle ment, elle lui avait demandé avant de partir

X : c'est

B : ne commence pas Xander

X : eh pour une fois que j'allais dire un truc gentil

B : excuse moi je t'écoute

X : j'allais dire que c'est gentil de sa part

W : tu fais des efforts c'est bien

J : j'ai préparé des lasagnes ça vous va

Tous : oui

Ils dinèrent et à 20h00 ils partent

Pendant ce temps dans la crypte de Spike

Spike eu une idée, il sort 20 minute quand le soleil est couché, il entre dans un magasin, il avait tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné au poker et il avait été voir les personnes qui lui devait de l'argent, il avait réussit a rassemblait un somme rondelette, il avait pris sa voiture, il achète un miroir sur pied, une petite commode, des bougies, des draps, une couverture, un porte manteau, un halogène, un grand tapis, il va même chez le fleuriste et achète un grand bouquet de roses rouge, puis il passe devant la bijouterie et aperçoit un magnifique pendentif, il entre dans la bijouterie

S (a la venteuse) : je voudrai le pendentif dans la vitrine

Venteuse : bien sur

La venteuse prend le pendentif et le tend a Spike

S : il est vraiment magnifique

Le pendentif est un cœur en or entouré de petite pierre qui ressemble à des diamants

S : je le prends et une chaine en or aussi, est ce qu'on peut graver quelque chose derrière le coeur

V : bien sur je vous fais ça tout de suit, que voulez vous que j'écrive

S : mmh attendait oui avec tout mon amour spike

V : je reviens dans dix minutes

10 minutes plus tard Spike sort de la bijouterie et retourne a sa crypte et aménage son sous sol.

Au bronze

Buffy s'amuse et rit

La bande danse depuis une heure, ils retournent à leur table et commence a discuter mais plus le temps passer plus le sourire de Buffy s'effacer et au bout d'un moment, elle n'écouter même plus ces amis elle est dans ces pensés enfin une pensé Spike, Spike lui manque, elle repense a tout les moments ou ils sont ensembles, la vie paraît si simple prés de lui, elle se sent en sécurité, et tellement bien quand elle ait dans ces bras, elle n'aurai jamais imaginer que Spike pouvait être si tendre si doux et attentionné et surtout pas tombée amoureuse de lui, amoureuse aussi follement de lui

W : Buffy

Buffy ne l'entend pas

Willow la secoue doucement

W : la terre appelle Buffy

B (sortant de ses pensés) : un quoi ?

W : tu pensé a quoi ?

B : oh rien

W : ça va

B : oui oui je suis juste un peu fatigué (mensonge)

W : ok, tu viens danser un peu

B : non mais allez-y-vous, je fais me resservir un verre

W : ok, vous venez

Willow, Tara, Xander et Anya retourne sur la piste de danse

Buffy les observent et se demande comment ils vont réagir quand ils seront pour elle et Spike, elle était un peu contrarié après eux. Willow lui fit un signe de la main, Buffy se force à sourire et lui fit un coucou de la main.

Un quart plus tard, ils reviennent à table

X : dis ça vous de finir la soirée par une vidéo

Tous sauf Buffy : ah oui génial

X : Buffy

B (pas très convaincante): oui oui très bonne idée

Ils retournent tous chez Buffy et regardent une vidéo

W : on va rentrer nous, on se voit lundi Buffy

B : ok a lundi

T : bonsoir Buffy

B : bonsoir Tara

X : nous aussi on rentre, a lundi

A : bonsoir

B : bonsoir

Ils partent, Buffy rejoins Joyce et Dawn dans la cuisine

J : ça été ta soirée ma chérie

B : oui ça pouvait aller

Da : Spike t'a manqué

B : pour être honnête avec toi oui même beaucoup

Da : tu l'aime vraiment fort

B : oui très fort

Da : eh bien je t'aurai dit ça il y a quelque mois tu m'en surement giflé

B : ça c'est sur mais comme maman dit l'amour est incontrôlable

J : oui

B : bon c'est que je m'ennui avec vous mais je fais retrouver Spike

Da : tu es accro

J : Dawn

B : laisse maman elle a raison

J : tu reste la nuit chez Spike

B : oui je reviens demain matin ou demain après midi je ne sais pas encore et oui demain soir Spike et moi on va au Bronze, Willow a cours tôt et Xander travaille tôt, alors ils ne sortiront pas, on va en profiter avec Spike

J : vous allez leur dit quand

B : je sais mais on ne va pas tarder car ça devient lourd de se cacher, ils sont devenus amis avec lui sauf Xander qui a encore tu mal, alors je pense que ça sera pour bientôt, au faite maman tu pourras être présente quand on leur annoncera

J : bien sur ma chérie, tu as qu'à leur annoncer ici

B : ok bon ben a demain

J et D : a demain Buffy

Buffy arrive à la crypte de Spike

B : chéri, je suis rentré

S : alors ta soirée mon cœur

B : ça été mais tu m'a manqué et toi, la patrouille

S : tu m'as manqué aussi, la patouille c'est bien passer, j'ai tué un nouveau né c'est tout

B : bien

S : amour j'ai une surprise pour toi au sous sol

B : une surprise

S : oui ferme les yeux

Buffy ferme les yeux, Spike ouvre la trappe et aide Buffy à descendre

S : laisse des yeux fermer

B : oui oui

Spike place Buffy pour qu'elle puisse voir toute la pièce

S : c'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux

Buffy ouvre les yeux et reste un moment silencieuse

Spike avait mis les draps neuf et la couverture dans son lit, il avait disposé partout dans la pièce des bougies qu'il avait allumé, le lit était poser sur le grand tapis, la glace est au fond de la pièce, d'un côté de la glace, il avait mis l'halogène et de l'autre la commode ou était dans un vase le bouquet de rose, le porte manteau est prés de l'entré.

B : oh Spike c'est magnifique

S : ça te plait, c'est pour toi

B : oh Spike merci merci

Buffy l'embrasse passionnément puis Spike va chercher le bouquet de rose et le tend a Buffy

S : tiens mon petit cœur

B : merci chéri, elles sont très belle

S : j'ai encore une autre surprise

B : encore, tu me gâte trop

S : c'est normal, je t'aime et tu es la plus femme du monde

B : merci mon amour

S : vient d'assoir

Spike et Buffy assit sur le lit mais avant Buffy remit les roses dans le vase

Spike sort de sa poche, un écran et le tend a Buffy

S : je t'aime

Buffy ouvrit l'écran et voit le pendentif, des larmes coulent sur ses joues

S : ne pleure pas mon cœur

B : c'est des larmes de bonheur, c'est tellement magnifique

S : tu veux que je te le mette

B : oui bien sur

Spike sorti le pendentif de l'écran et le mis dans sa main l'envers, Buffy lui l'inscription

B : tu l'as fait graver

S : oui quand je te manquerai tu liras l'inscription et tu seras que je serai toujours prés de toi

B : je t'aime tellement Spike

S : moi aussi

B : merci pour tout mon cœur

S : je ferais tout pour toi

Spike mis le collier a Buffy

B : je le garderais toujours prés de mon cœur

Elle l'embrasse

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour et a se dire combien ils s'aiment avant de s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain

Ils se réveillent quand début d'après midi

B : mon cœur, je fais rentrer passer un peu de temps avec maman et Dawn

S : d'accord je viens toujours de chercher ce soir

B : oui

S : je viendrai qu'a 22h00, je fais d'abord aller faire une patrouille, toi tu te fais belle

B : tu es un ange

Buffy arrive chez elle

J : oh le beau bouquet de rose

B : c'est Spike, maman il a été acheté hier soir plein de chose et il a refait sa chambre pour moi, tu aurai vu c'est magnifique pour une crypte

J : il t'aime vraiment ça se voit

B : ce n'est pas tout regarde

Buffy sort le pendentif dessous son pull

J : ouah ouh c'est superbe

B : oui il est magnifique, je l'aime tellement maman

J : tu es heureuse ma chérie

B : oui très heureuse

J : c'est ce qui compte

B : il vient me chercher à 22h00 pour aller au Bronze, je vais mettre la robe

J : ça va surement lui plaire

B : je l'espère

22h00

J : tu es prête ma chérie, Spike va bientôt arriver

B : oui oui

22h15

B : maman je suis inquiète, il n'est toujours pas là

J : il n'a que dix minutes de retard

B : mais il est jamais en retard quand il a un rendez vous avec moi il est même en avance

J : ne t'inquiète pas

B : j'aurai jamais dû le laisser aller seul en patrouille, si lui est arriver quelque chose, si il s'est fait attaqué, si il es mo oh oh non non pas ça

J : Buffy calme toi il va arriver et il est fort ne l'oublie pas, il lui est rien arrivé

B : maman je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre si il lui arrivé quelque chose, je l'aime (crie) je l'aime

Toc, Toc

Joyce va ouvrir la porte, Buffy voit Spike, elle se jette sur lui

B : oh Spike Spike

S : et mon cœur qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

J : elle commencer a paniqué, tu es en retard

S : ma puce je vais bien, calme toi, la patrouille a duré plus longtemps que prévue et après je me suis changé pour venir, mon cœur je suis désolé, j'aurai du téléphoner

Buffy est toujours accrochée à Spike

S : amour regarde moi

Buffy le regarde dans les yeux

S : je serai toujours prés de toi

B : mais j'ai eu tellement peur

S : si ils étaient trop fort pour moi j'aurai fui, je ne veux pas me faire tué, tu sais, surtout maintenant que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie enfin de ma non vie

B : tu le promets de fuir, de toute façon je te laisserai plus aller en patrouille seul

S : oui amour aller calme toi je suis là et on aller s'amuser au Bronze d'accord

B : d'accord

S : tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe

B : je l'ai acheté pour toi

S : merci elle te va à merveille

B : toi aussi tu es beau

Spike porte une belle chemise noire et un beau pantalon noir

S : regarde ce que j'ai pour toi

Spike lui tend une belle rose

B : merci je vais la mettre avec les autres

J : enfaite Spike il ait très beau le bouquet que tu as offert a Buffy ainsi que le pendentif, c'est très gentil de ta part

S : c'est normal je suis petit ami et un petit ami doit offrir des cadeaux a sa belle

J : oui tu as raison, si tous les petits amis pouvaient être comme toi

B : je suis très chanceuse, c'est moi qui l'ai eu

S : et tu m'auras pour toujours

J : aller partez vous amuser

B : je reviens dans la semaine d'accord

J : d'accord ma chérie

Au Bronze

Spike et Buffy arrivent au Bronze

S : tu veux une bière amour

B : oui mon cœur, on va s'installe sue le canapé

S : ok

Spike commande deux bière et se dirige vers le canapé, Spike s'assoit, Buffy s'assoit sur ses genoux et allonge ses jambes sur le canapé

B : je ne te dérange pas mon cœur

S : non au contraire, comme ça tout le monde voit que tu es à moi

B : je suis à toi

S : et je t'appartiens

Spike voit Buffy observer la salle

S : tu chercher quelqu'un chaton

B : non je vérifie juste

S : tu sais il serait peut être le temps de leur dire, on ne peut pas se cacher éternellement

B : oui tu as peut être raison

S : plus on attend, plus ils seront qu'on leur menti tout ce temps

B : oui il risque de le prendre encore plus mal

S : c'est toi qui décide mais je t'aime comme un fou et tu m'aime aussi

B : moi aussi je t'aime à la folie, on se laisse encore une semaine et on va les invités samedi soir et on leur dira d'accord

S : ça me va

B : je fais demander a maman de préparer un diner et on leur donnera le prétexte que maman les invite à diner

S : ta mère sera d'accord ?

B : oui j'en suis sur

Buffy pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike et lui il entoure sa taille de ses bras

B : on est bien là

S : oui chaton

Un slow commence

S : tu veux danser amour

B : avec plaisir

Ils vont sur la piste de danse

Buffy mis ses bras autour du cou de Spike et lui met ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui, Buffy pose sa tête sur son torse, ils dansent, Spike embrasse Buffy, elle se noie dans ce baiser tendre qu'ils n'entendent pas que la musique a changé de registre, leur baiser dure plusieurs minutes. Puis il retourne sur le canapé.

15 minutes plus tard

B : tu viens danser j'ai envie de bouger

S : je ne danser sur ce genre de musique mais vas-y toi je te regarderai

B : tu es sur

S : oui mon cœur tu a le droit de t'amuse je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher

B : merci mon ange

Buffy part sur la piste de danse, Spike la regarde danser, elle ondule son corps, Spike la regarde amoureusement

Buffy danse quand un mec s'approche d-elle

Mec : vous êtes ravissante

B : merci

Mec : je peux vous offrir un verre

B : je suis désolé, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un

En montrant Spike qui s'approche menaçant

S (au mec) : tu drague ma femme ?

Mec : je suis désolé je na savais pas

S : dégage

Le mec part

B : tu aurais pu être plus gentil

S : je suis désolé mon cœur, mais quand j'ai vu comment ce mec te regarder, ça ma mit en colère et encore je me suis retenu

B : oui je sais

S : tu peux continuer à danser si tu veux

B : non ce n'est pas amusant sans toi

Un slow

S : ça je peux le danser

B : alors allons-y

Ils dansent quand Spike aperçoit le mec qui les regarde, il embrasse Buffy passionnément en lui caressant le dos, une partie de son anatomie gonfle, Buffy est tellement collé a lui qu'elle le sent aussi, elle lève la tête et lui sourit

B (taquine) : je crois qu'on va bientôt rentrer

S : oui je pense aussi sinon je serai capable de te prendre ici

Ils se mettent à rire. Puis ils décident de rentrer chez Spike, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là.

Deux jours plus tard

Spike et Buffy s'entrainer dans la salle d'entrainement, ce week-end Buffy avait demandé à Spike de s'entrainer avec elle. Ils se battent comme Spike n'a pas l'attention de la blesser, sa puce ne réagit pas. Cela fait une demi-heure qu'ile se battent lorsque Buffy fait Spike en l'entrainant avec lui, leur visage sont si proche qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'embrasser, Spike approfondie le baiser, ils sont si connecté l'un a l'autre qu'ils n'entendent pas la porte s'ouvrir. La personne les regarde et ferme la porte

? : Heureuse que ce n'est que moi

Buffy et Spike se relève précipitamment

B : Dawn, que fais-tu ici

Da : je suis vous voir mais je tombe au mauvais moment à ce que je vois

S : non on s'entrainer juste

Da : si c'est que vous appeler vous entrainer vous ne progresser pas

B : Dawn

Da : je rigole mais heureuse que c'et que moi

S : oui

B : de toute façon on n'en marre de ce caché, on leur annonce Samedi

Da : géniale

B : oui je fais demander a maman de préparer un dîner et leur donnera ce prétexte pour qu'ils viennent

Da : tu peux déjà leur annoncer, je me charge de maman

B : merci Dawn

Da : bon je vous laisse je vais rentrée a la maison

S et B : à plus tard Dawn et merci

Da : de rien

Dawn part

B : bon je leur dire pour samedi

S : dis leur que je ne viens pas sinon Xander voudra pas venir

B : ouais tu as raison

Spike et Buffy retourne dans la boutique

W : Que voulait Dawn ?

B : elle est venu me dire que maman vous invite tous à diner samedi soir

W : on viendra avec Tara

X : moi je ne sais pas

S : je ne serais pas là

X : bon ben je viens avec Anya

B : bien

Buffy est déçue de la réaction de Xander et Spike aussi.

Jeudi

Après-midi

Willow tenait la boutique de magie, vu que Xander ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle avait demandé a Willow de la remplacer et comme Willow et Buffy n'avait pas cours cette après-midi elle avait accepté. Et Buffy avait accepté de l'accompagner et de rester avec elle. Au milieu de l'après-midi Spike arrive, il était passé par la salle d'entrainement et avait laissé sa couverture dans celle-ci, Buffy lui avait dit le soir d'avant que si il pouvait venir lui tenir compagnie et que il y aura que Willow. Willow est surprise de voir Spike arrivé mais elle été trop occupé avec les clients pour poser des questions. Buffy est assise sur les marches de l'échelle les mains sur ses genoux, Spike la rejoins et s'assoie prés d'elle, ils parlent tout bas.

S : bonjour mon cœur

B : bonjour chéri, tu es venu

S : oui tu me l'as demandé et puis le soleil est bas aujourd'hui

B : je suis heureuse que tu sois là

Leurs genoux se touchent mais ils ne se s'éloignent pas.

Willow les observent en servant les clients, elle les voit rire et sourire, elle voit Spike caressait la main de Buffy qu'elle ne repousse pas, Willow commence à avoir de gros doutes et se dit que peut être ils se passent quelque chose entre-deux, Buffy regarde furtivement Willow qui ne semble pas avoir vu son regard

B : mon cœur arrête, Willow nous regarde

S : désolé c'est plus fort que moi

B : c'est rien il faut qu'on soit juste un peu plus prudent jusqu'à samedi

S : c'est que tu irrésistible

B (taquine) : et si on aller dans la salle d'entrainement

S : j'aimerais beaucoup

B : pour s'entrainer bien sur

S (taquin) : oui bien sur

B (a Willow) : on va s'entrainer

W : ok

A peine entrée dans la salle, Spike colle Buffy contre la porte et l'embrasse passionnément, Buffy lui rendit son baiser aussi passionnément.

Samedi

Après midi

Spike et Buffy sont à la crypte, dans la semaine Buffy avait apportait quelque vêtements et des produits de toilettes, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit séparer, ils n'avaient pas eu de demander de la part de ni l'un ni de l'autre ça fait naturellement, ils avaient toujours du mal à se séparer le matin. Buffy dormait depuis le début de la semaine chez Spike. Leur amour grandissait chacun jour. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputer et du coté sexuelle tout aller très bien.

Ils regardent passion, nu dans le lit, ils avaient l'amour comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seul et en sécurité.

Ce soir serait le grand soir, ils allaient avouer leur amour à leurs amis. Et pour provoqué leur amour a l'un come a l'autre ils refirent l'amour tendrement après passion. Puis ils s'endorment.

Vers 18h00, ils se réveillent

S : amour on doit se préparer

B : oui donne moi la force de les affronté

S : oh bébé je t'aime tellement

Ils firent l'amour, Spike lui fit tout ce qu'elle aime.

Le soir

Buffy avait demandé a tous ses amis de venir chez sa mère pour leur annoncer qu'elle et Spike été ensemble, elle avait dit comme prétexte que sa mère les inviter tous à diner.

Tous les amis de Buffy sont réunis au salon, Buffy arrive accompagné de Spike

B : désolé pour le retard mais on devait attendre la nuit

X : Qu'est ce qu'il fait le mort vivant, je croyais qu'il ne devait pas venir

Malgré qu'ils avaient accepte que Buffy et lui soit ami, Xander ne lui faisait toujours pas trop confiance et ne l'aimer pas, il supporter juste sa présence prés d'eux.

Buffy se disait que ça commençait mal

Joyce voyant la détresse de sa fille interviens

J : Xander on ne parle pas comme ça son mon toit et de plus Buffy est chez elle, elle invite qui elle veut

X : je m'excuse Joyce

J : ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses, alors j'attends

X : excuse-moi Spike

Joyce regarde Spike

J : tu accepte ses excuses

S : oui Joyce

B : merci maman

J : annonçais leur

W : nous annoncer quoi ?

B : et bien voila vous savez que je suis devenu ami avec Spike

X : oui malheureusement

J (qui en avait marre du comportement de Xander) : Buffy prends pas de gant, fais leur une démonstration plutôt

Buffy regarde sa mère et elle aussi en avait marre

J : allez vas-y

Buffy se retourne vers Spike et lui se retourne vers elle, elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement, Spike la serra contre lui et approfondi son baiser, Buffy se noya en lui, ils arrêtèrent lorsque Buffy ne pouvait plus respirer

Anya la regarde étonné

Xander la regarde avec plein de colère

Willow et Tara lui sourit ce qui fit du bien a Buffy

Tara se lèvent et enlace Buffy

T : sois heureuse Buffy

B : je le suis

W : tu es heureuse ?

B : oui je suis heureuse Willow

W : C'est tout ce qui m'importe

Willow se lèvent et enlace Buffy

Anya qui n'avait d'opinion se lève et enlace Buffy pour faire comme tout le monde

Xander n'en revenait pas

X : mais vous êtes complètement fou, vous voyais pas que c'est Spike, Spike bon sang

W : si Buffy est heureuse

X : non elle ne peut être heureuse avec un démon

A: eh, tu n'es pas heureux avec moi

X : Anya ce n'est pas la même chose tu es un ancien démon

A : Spike à une puce c'est pareil

T : Xander elle est heureuse

X : elle peut être heureuse avec un autre, un humain

J : Xander tu ne veux pas que ta meilleure amie soit heureuse

X : bien sur que si mais avec un humain, je suis sur qu'il a y plein de type qui voudrais sortir avec elle

B : mais j'aime Spike tu comprends, j'aime Spike comme j'ai aimais Angel

S (étonné) : comme Angel

B : oui je t'aime aussi fort que j'ai aimais Angel

Buffy l'embrasse

X (a Joyce) : J'en reviens pas que vous les laisser coucher sous votre toit

B : Xander de un ça ne te regarde pas et de deux on ne la jamais fait ici, on a du respect nous

X : et depuis combien de temps tu sors avec lui

B : et bien enfaite ça fait 1 mois

X : 1 mois

W : je comprends mieux certaine choses (en souriant à Buffy)

B : Willow désolé te d'avoir menti ce soir là mais tu comprends

T : depuis combien de temps vous êtes amis

B : plus de 2 mois

W : donc si je résume depuis plus de deux mois toi et Spike patrouilles tout les soirs et puis au fil des semaines tu es tombé amoureuse de lui et il y a un mois vous avez commencé une relation amoureuse et c'est pour ça que tu nous as dit que vous étiez ami, j'ai bien résumé

S : exactement

W : mais pourquoi tu nous la pas dit tout de suit que tu été ami avec Spike

B : j'avais peur de votre réaction et puis regarde la réaction de Xander

X : c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es caché

S : oui a cause de toi surtout

X : je ne te parle pas à toi

W : bon maintenant Xander ça suffit tu va arrête de faire l'enfant et de gâcher la vie de tout le monde, Buffy a le droit d'être heureuse même si c'est avec un vampire

B : Xander l'amour ne se contrôle pas

A : Buffy a raison elle ne ta jamais rien dit quand elle apprit qu'on été ensemble moi un anciens démon

T : Buffy m'a accepter aussi maintenant c'est a nous d'accepter son choix si elle est heureuse avec Spike il faut les laisser vivre leur amour

W : de toute façon on n'a pas le droit d'intervenir c'est sa vie privée

B : merci les filles

S : oui merci

X : vous avez raison si tu es heureuse avec le mort vivant

B : Xander

X : je plaisante si tu es heureuse avec Spike alors je l'accepte

J : tu pourrais serrer la main de Spike

Xander et Spike se serre la main.

J : bon si on passer a table

B : tu as raison maman

J : Spike tu prends ton sang dans le frigo et s'il n'y a pas suffisamment tu as ta réserve dans le frigo de la cave

X : il a une réserve de sang

B : oui pour le week-end

W : Buffy le week-end dernier, tu n'étais pas chez William

B : si mais ce n'été pas l'homme que j'ai décrit tu vois

W : bien sur le nom humain de Spike est William

B : exact, installer vous dans la salle à manger même toi maman c'est moi qui sers

Tous s'installe, Buffy va dans la cuisine ou est Spike

S : ça va mon petit cœur

B : oui très bien

Xander voulait se faire pardonner

X : je vais l'aider

Il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine

Spike serrer Buffy contre lui

S : tu crois que Xander va s'habitué

Xander s'arrête prés de la porte quand il attend son nom

B : j'espère, mais je crois que je l'ai déçu, d'abord Angel et puis toi

S : tu regrette amour

B : bien sur que non je t'aime Spike mais j'aimerai tellement que vous deveniez amis, je suis juste triste qu'il ne comprend ce que je ressens pour toi

S : je ferais tout pour qu'on devienne ami et que tu sois encore plus heureuse

B : je te remercie mon cœur, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi après tout ses réflexions, tu es peut être un vampire pour lui mais tu es mon vampire et je t'aime plus que tout

S : je t'aime aussi ma princesse

Xander est touché profondément par les paroles de Buffy et se dit que Spike l'aime profondément tout compte fait.

Xander se racle la gorge

Buffy sans se séparer de Spike

B : oh Xander

X : il faut que je vous parle à tout les deux

S : on t'écoute

X : tout d'abord Buffy tu ma pas déçu

Spike et Buffy comprenne qu'il avait entendu toute leurs conversation mais il le laisse continué

X : ni avec Angel, ni avec Spike et c'est vrai que je n'ai compris ce que tu ressens pour Spike mais après ce que je viens d'entendre je comprends, tu l'aime au plus profond de toi et comme tu l'as dit l'amour ne se contrôle pas de fait sois heureuse et je serai heureux

B : merci Xander

Buffy se sépare de Spike et l'enlace

X : attend je n'ai pas fini

Buffy se sépare de lui

X : Spike

Spike se rapproche de Buffy et l'entoure de ses bras surement pour se sentir mieux si Xander disait quelque chose qui lui ferait mal

X : je ferais des efforts envers toi je vous le promets, ça sera peut être long mais je vais arrête mes réflexions et essayer de devenir ton ami si Buffy t'aime c'est qu'il y a du bon en toi

S : je te remercie

X : pour que ça soit claire entre nous, si tu ose lui faire du mal je te tuerais sans hésiter

S : ça ne serai pas la peine je me tuerai moi-même

X : bien

Xander lui tendit la main et Spike la serre

B : enfin les eux hommes que j'aime s'entendent

S : oui mais mon tu m'aime en amour

X : quel flatteur

Ils éclatent de rire si fort que dans la salle à manger on les attend, tous sourit qu'enfin Xander accepte.

Après le diner Xander propose une soirée vidéo, tous acceptèrent, ils s'installent dans le salon, Buffy se met dans les bras de Spike assis sur le canapé, Willow se met dans le bras de Tara assis aussi sur le canapé, Xander est assis sur le fauteuil Anya sur ses genoux.

4 mois plus tard

Buffy et Spike sont toujours aussi amoureux, leurs amis pouvait le voir chacun jour, ils sont devenu très alaise avec eux, ils s'embrassent, s'enlacent devant eux tout le monde même Xander trouver ça normal ça fessait partie de leurs vies, Xander et Spike sont devenu ami même de très bon ami, Xander pouvait voir le changement de Spike et la joie de Buffy quand ils étaient ensemble, Buffy n'avait jamais êtes aussi souriant, belle, plein d'humour, son amour pour Spike l'avait transformé. Ils étaient tous en couple pour le bonheur de chacun, aucun nuage planée sur leur tête mais les forces démoniaques se tenait tranquilles, bien sur il y avait toujours quelques vampire et démons mais rien d'importants.

Vendredi

Dawn est parti en voyage scolaire pour la semaine et Joyce est aussi parti toute la semaine pour son travail.

Ce soir là, toute la bande se fait une soirée vidéo chez Buffy.

Ils sont tous dans les bras de leurs petit ou petites amis respective quand on sonne à la porte, Buffy se lève et ouvre la porte

B : Giles

Buffy ne s'apprêter pas a son retour et a l'idée de lui apprendre pour elle et Spike commencé a l'inquiété mais aussi de son retour soudain.

Gi : Buffy je peux rentrer

B : oui oui bien sur excuser moi

Elle se déplace pour laisser Giles entré

Elle ferme la porte et se dirigent vers le salon

Gi : bonjour tous le monde

Tous : Giles

Giles voit Spike

Gi : Spike

S : Rupert

Plus personne oser parler

X : eh Giles qu'est qui vous ramène à Sunnydale

Gi : un puissant démon mais que Spike fait ici

En même temps Spike et Buffy pense « et c'est reparti pour les explications »

X : oh Spike enfaite il y a eu beaucoup de changement depuis votre départ

Gi : je vois ça, alors Spike vous aide pour les démons maintenant

W : oui mais ce n'est pas le plus gros changement

Gi : vous aller comme même pas me dire que vous êtes ami avec lui

X : et bien si enfaite Spike fait intégralement parti à la bande

Gi : alors ça, attendait j'ai besoin de m'assoir

Xander et Anya se lèvent pour que Giles puisse d'assoir

X : ce n'est pas tout

W : Spike est le petit ami de Buffy

Gi (presque en criant) : Quoi ?

Spike voit le visage si triste de sa petit amie, elle n'avait jamais êtes aussi triste

S : non Rupert il plaisante

Tous regarde Spike très surpris, Buffy le regarde avec tendresse et elle se rappelle de tout l'amour que Spike lui porté et les images de ces 5 derniers mois défilent dans sa tête.

Gi : ouf tu m'as fait peur

B : non c'est la vérité, Spike est mon petit ami

Et elle joint son geste à sa parole en asseyant prés de Spike, une main posé sur le genou de Spike.

Gi : j'aurai jamais du partir

B : pourquoi cela ?

Gi : tu t'es senti rejeter et tu t'es jeté sur le premier venu pour me punir

B : Giles je me suis pas jeté sur le premier venu et je ne veux pas vous punir c'est arriver comme ça, j'aime Spike et il m'aime c'est tout

Gi : mais Buffy tu ne peux pas l'aimer, tu en n'a pas le droit il n'a même pas d'âme

X : mais il a sa puce et il fait partie des gentils maintenant

Gi : Buffy il ne t'aime pas, il est juste obsédé par toi et toi tu nourris son obsession à être avec lui

B (en colère) : arrêter avec ça, il n'est pas obsédé, il m'aime, il a refait touts sa crypte pour moi, il m'offre des roses chaque semaine et regarder ce qu'il m'a offert

Buffy sort le pendentif de dessous son pull que Spike lui avait offre, elle ne l'avait jamais depuis que Spike lui avait mis.

B (en colère) : ce n'est peut être pas de l'amour ça et écouter l'inscription « avec tout mon amour. Spike » vous croyais que quelqu'un d'obsédé utiliserai tout son argent pour ce pendentif.

Gi : bon bon d'accord il est amoureux de toi mais toi

B : moi je l'aime au plus profond de mon être, il est ma force, mon avenir, ma vie, je suis prête à mourir pour lui, il fait de mon moi une personne plus belle, plus souriante vous comprenait, il a fait de moi une personne heureuse et il ya avait aucun nuage noire avant votre arrivée, même Xander qui ne le détestait au plus profond de lui l'accepté et ils sont même depuis très bon amis

Giles regarde Xander

X : oui c'est vrai

W : Giles vous devez l'accepte ; leur amour est vrai et sincère

A : vous l'avez bien accepté quand c'été Angel

Gi : Angel a une âme

B : peut être mais il peut la perdre vous vous rappelé, Spike a pas besoin d'âme pour faire le bien

Gi : et si sa puce ne fonctionne plus que vas t'il se passer

S : ce n'est ma puce qui fait les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Buffy ça ne changera rien du tout, j'ai perdu tout mon coté démoniaque depuis que je suis avec Buffy

Gi : donc vous faite tous confiance a Spike

X : oui, il a vraiment changé et puis vous devriez voir Buffy comme elle est heureuse quand il prés d'elle, il l'a transformé, elle est plus joyeuse, elle vit enfin et elle est heureuse

B : merci Xander

Gi : Buffy c'est vrai tu es si heureuse que ça

Buffy se lève et s'agenouille devant Giles

B : oui je suis heureuse comme jamais je l'ai été et tout ça grâce a Spike et a mes amis qui ont accepté mon bonheur, vous ne voulez pas mon bonheur

Gi : bien sur que si Buffy

B : alors laisser moi vivre mon amour avec Spike

Gi : je suis juste très surpris et j'ai peur pour toi, c'est comme même un vampire

B : oui je le sais mais c'est vampire qui a des sentiments fort pour moi, il me protège pendant les patrouilles et dans la vie, si Spike n'été pas prés de moi je serais morte a cette heure ci

W : c'est vrai un soir ils se sont fait attaque par plusieurs vampires et si Spike n'été pas avec elle, on l'aurait plus prés de nous

Gi : sois heureuse Buffy

Buffy l'enlace

B : merci Giles

X : bon maintenant que c'est réglé parler nous de ce démon

Gi : a oui le démon

Buffy se réinstalle dans les bras de Spike

Gi : c'est un démon très puissant qui veut ouvrir les portes de l'enfer

B : ça m'aurait étonné qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose, ça fait des mois que tout est assez calme

Gi : juste une dernière question ça fait combien de temps que vous enfin que vous êtes ensemble

X (en plaisantant): c'est dur a dire hein

B : 5 mois demain

Gi : 5 mois ça devient sérieux

B : non c'est sérieux

S : et si j'été pas un vampire je l'aurai déjà demandé au mariage

B : ah bon

S : bien sur je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi

X (plaisantant) : ta non vie tu veux dire

Buffy l'embrasse

B : moi aussi

Gi : bon si on revenait a cette apocalypse

B : oui vous avez raison alors dis nous tout

Gi : c'est une puissance démon qui fort et qui utilise la magie

W : ça c'est pour nous

Gi : oui on aura surement besoin de votre aide

B ; comment il va ouvrir les portes de l'enfer

Gi : avec un rituel mais il a besoin du sang de la tueuse

B : géniale et en plus je ne serai même pas là pour le spectacle

Gi : Buffy c'est sérieux

W : c'est notre nouvelle Buffy elle plaisante souvent

Gi : ouais bon donc je disais qu'il a besoin de ton sang mais il en a besoin qu'un peut donc il ne tuera pas

B : vous plaisantez Giles, pourquoi il ne prendra que mon sang alors qu'il peut me tuer et réussir à mettre le monde chaos

Gi : oui tu as raison

B : et il arrive quand ce démon ?

Gi : selon mes informateurs demain

B : demain

Gi : oui donc demain on trouvera le rituel complet dans les livres et on fera des recherches sur ce démon

B : ok demain soir j'irai patrouiller avec Spike

Gi : non on viendra avec toi, il est fort, tu auras besoin de notre aide

B ; ok si vous le dite, il est tard et demain va être une long journée, Giles vous rester dormir, maman et Dawn ne sont pas là de la semaine

Gi : je veux bien le voyage a été long, vous dormirez dans la chambre de Dawn

W : on vas-y allez

X : nous aussi

B : ok alors à demain, 10h00 à la boutique ça vous va

W et X : ok

Les 2 couples partent

Gi : je suppose que Spike dort là

B : vous supposé bien

S : on ne se quitte jamais la nuit

Gi : comment ça ?

B : il veut dire que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous n'avons jamais dormi seul

Gi : oh

B : oui c'est comme ça

Gi : bon je vais me couché, bonne nuit

B : bonne Giles

S : bonne nuit Rupert

Samedi

Boutique de magie

Gi : alors vous trouvé quelque chose

W : non rien

X : idem

B : non rien du tout

Gi : bon continuons

Le soir

Ils sont en patrouille, pendant leur recherche, ils n'avaient rien trouvé à part ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Buffy et Spike se tienne la main et sont au aguets.

Le démons attaque le couple de sorcière, Anya et Xander le frappe, alerté par le bruit Buffy et Spike se retourne et s'élance sue le démon, Willow, Tara, Anya et Xander sont a terre avec de légers blessures, Spike attaque le démons mais il l'envoie valser a 10 mètres, Buffy attaque le démons et le blesse, le démon s'enfui, Buffy entendant des bruit de bagarre, elle va en direction et vois quelqu'un donné un coup de poing a Spike, elle s'approche et a sa surprise Angel

Angel frappe une nouvelle fois Spike, Buffy se précipite, Angel aller donner un troisième coup a Spike quand Buffy les séparent

B : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

S : rien

Buffy se retourne vers Spike

B (gentiment): la question n'été pas pour toi, (se retourne vers Angel) Angel qu'est que tu fais ?

Ag : ça se voit j'essaye de tuer un vampire

B : Spike est de notre coté renseigne toi avant de cogné sur les gens

Ag : Quel charmant accueil

B : désolé mais Spike ne fait plus le mal et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là

Ag : je suis pour te prévenir qu'un démon arrive

S : tu arrive trop tard

B : on vient de le rencontrer, je l'ai blessé mais il s'est enfui

Plus loin

X : oh oh je sens quoi va avoir une dure soirée

W : tu l'as dit mais que fais-t-il ici

X : je ne sais pas mais Buffy n'avait pas besoin d'un vampire jaloux maintenant

Gi : J'espère qu'ils se tiendront à carreau, Buffy ne doit pas être déconcentrée

Buffy, Angel et Spike arrivent prés d'eux

Ag : bonjour tous le monde

Tous : bonjour Angel

B : il est venu pour le démon

W : bien ça nous fera de la force en plus

B : ouais bon on rentre

Chez Buffy

Ils sont réunit autour de la table de la salle à manger, Buffy revient de la cuisine avec des boissons, elle assit prés de Willow alors qu'une place été libre a coté de Spike, tous avait remarqué, depuis qu'Angel été arrivé Buffy n'avait fait aucun geste vers Spike.

Gi : donc Buffy tu as réussit à le blesser

B : oui c'est ça

Gi : et toi Spike

Spike avait la tête baisser, il est perdu dans ses pensés, il pensé que Buffy ne l'aimer peut être autant qu'il le penser ; qu'il remplacer juste Angel, que maintenant qu'il été là il ne compter plus, qu'elle le quittera pour lui

Gi : Spike tu m'entends

Spike sorti de ses pensés, releva la tête, ses yeux rempli de tristesse, Buffy le remarque aussitôt et eu un pincement au cœur, bien sur tous remarqua sa tristesse

Ag (moqueur) : tu es triste parce que tu n'as pas réussit à tuer ce démon

Buffy eu peur que Spike dise tout après cette réflexion d'Angel

S : non ce n'est pas pour ça

B : Angel on n'a pas le temps pour les bêtises

Ag : ok désolé

Gi : Spike tu as blessé le démon

S : non

Ag : Buffy est plus forte que toi

B (énervé) : Angel ça suffit maintenant

Ag : désolé mais je comprends pour il est là

B : je te l'ai déjà dis il est de notre coté

Ag : ok ok

X : bon vu qu'on peut rien faire ce soir, on n'a cas regardez une vidéo pour ce détendre

W : bonne idées

Ag : moi je dois parler à Buffy

B : ça concerne le démon

Angel s'étonne du comportement de Buffy et sa façon de lui parler, il est un peu fâcher

Ag : non mais je dois de parler, on doit ce parler

B : j'en ai pas envie, ce n'est pas parce que tu reviens que je dois dire amen a tout ce que tu veux

Ag : eh calme toi je voulais je veux juste de parler

B : désolé mais j'ai plein de chose en tête, on se parlera demain tu veux bien Angel

Ag : ok

X : bon la regarde cette vidéo

S : pas moi

W : allez Spike ça te fera tu bien, on va regarder un film marrant

X : oui allez viens

Pour Willow et Xander ils hors de question d'exclure Spike du groupe

B : Spike

Spike regarde Buffy

S : bon d'accord

Angel trouve l'attitude de Buffy envers Spike étrange.

Tous se dirige vers le salon, Giles s'assoit sur le fauteuil, Anya, Xander, Willow et Tara assoie par terre, Angel sur le canapé, Buffy s'assoit a coté et d'un regard fait comprend a Spike de venir s'assoir prés d'elle, elle est donc assis entre les deux vampires, la scène pourrait semblait drôle si Spike été pas aussi triste.

Xander mis la casette, au bout d'un quart-heure tous riez sauf Spike, Buffy s'été détendu mais quand elle regarde Spike, son cœur lui fit mal, elle devait faire quelque chose elle ne pouvait pas le laisser si triste, elle ne le supporte pas puis elle eu une idée

B : Angel tu peux me passer la couverture prés de toi, j'ai un froid

Ag (en lui tendant la couverture) : tiens

B : merci

Buffy déplie la couverture et le met sur ses genoux en couvrant un genou de Spike au passage puis elle prit la main de Spike sous la couverture et entre mêle ses doigt au siens

Spike la regarde et sourit, Buffy lui sourit, Spike se détend et 10 minute il rit mais tellement fort que tous le regarde, tous voyant la couverture, tous devine que Buffy lui tiens la main sauf Angel bien sur.

Le film fini

B : je reviens

Buffy monte et redescend avec des draps

B : vous ne pouvais rentrer, ce démon et trop fort et Xander n'a pas sa voiture donc tant que le démon n'est pas mort tous resterez dormir, on installe le camp de base ici de plus maman et Dawn ne sont pas là et heureusement enfaite donc il y aura de la place pour tout le monde

W : tu réparti les chambres

B : oui, Willow et Tara dans la chambre de maman, Xander et Anya dans celle de Dawn, Giles ça vous ennui pas de dormir dans le canapé

Gi : non pas du tout

Ag : et moi dans ta chambre

B : ça ne va pas

Ag : je plaisante Buffy

B : toi tu dors dans la cave, il y a un lit que quelqu'un a donné à maman

Ag : ça ma va

B : moi dans ma chambre bien sur, c'est bon tout le monde est installé

Ag : Spike tu dors dehors

S : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Angel j'aurai la meilleur place

Ag : et c'est ou la meilleur place

S : avec

B : avec Giles, tu vas dormir sur le fauteuil d'accord

Ag (moqueur) : ça c'est la meilleure place

B : Angel tiens tes draps et va faire ton lit au lieu de te chamailler avec lui

Ag : j'y vais

Angel descend à la cave

Buffy se rapproche de Spike

B : toi, tu viendras me rejoindre dés qu'il sera couché

X : je me dise bien aussi

B : ce n'est pas parce qu'Angel est là que je ne fais pas dormir avec le vampire que j'aime, je n'ai jamais dormi seul et je ne vais commencer maintenant

S : moi je ne peux pas dormir si tu n'es pas la

B : moi non plus

S : j'entends Angel remonter (en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Buffy)

B : merci chéri

Ag : vous fêtes quoi ?

B : on discute juste

S : bon ben moi je vais boire une tasse de sang avant de dormir

Ag : et tu compte le trouver ou ton sang

S : dans le frigo (il s'aperçoit de son erreur) enfin je veux dire il m'en reste de hier et je l'ai mit dans le frigo de Buffy

B : oui hier soir on n'a fait une réunion ici

Ag : tu en as pour moi

B : demande à Spike

S : il en reste pour nous deux, vas te servir

Angel part à la cuisine

S : désolé amour

B : ce n'est pas grave mais pourvu qu'il ne regarde pas dans le frigo de la cave

Gi : pourquoi ?

B : c'est la réserve de sang pour Spike, le frigo en ai à moitié plein

X : on ne pourra plus faire croire que c'est un reste

B : ne vous inquiété pas je lui dirai demain, on ne va pas jouer la comédie plus longtemps et puis moi j'en ai marre de contrôler mes gestes

S : ça je te comprends, il faut que je me retiens a chaque seconde pour ne pas de toucher et c'est vrai dur

X : pauvre de vous, obliger de rejoué la comédie, heureusement c'est la dernière fois, demain soir tout le monde sera au courant

S : alors vivement demain enfin si Angel ne me tue pas

W : on sera tous la pour de protéger

B : je ne le laisserai pas de toucher

S : je n'ai pas peur de lui c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui mais si j'y suis obliger je le ferai, je fais comme même pas me laisser frapper

X : tu as raison

Angel revient

Ag : je vais me couché, bonne nuit tous le monde

Tous : bonne nuit Angel

Angel va se couché dans la cave

B : tu vois tu n'aura même pas a faire semblant de te coucher sur ce fauteuil on va pouvoir monter tout les deux

S : je vais chercher ma tasse

Spike part et reviens avec sa tasse

S : on peut monter

Les 3 couples montent

W (taquine): ne faite pas trop de bruit

X (taquin): oui on est juste à coté

B (taquine) : vous nous plus

Chacun rentre dans leur chambre

Dimanche

10h00

Angel se lève et monte, il va faire le salon et ne voit pas Spike, il se demande ou il peut bien être, il retourne dans la cuisine et se sers une tasse de sang, Buffy arrive peu de temps après

B : bonjour Angel

Ag : bonjour Buffy

B : tu es déjà réveiller

Ag : oui j'ai mal dormi

S : moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé

Spike rentre dans la cuisine

Ag : tu été ou ?

S : j'ai comme le droit d'aller pisser

B : ne commencé pas

S : désolé amour

Ag : amour

B : c'est ça façon de parler tu ne va pas en faire tout un plat

Ag : non non c'est bon

12h00

Gi : on va aller à la boutique de magie

B : Angel, Spike vous venez avec nous on passera par les égouts

Ag : tu va passer avec nous dans les égouts

B : oui pour éviter que vous vous battiez

S : moi ça me va

Ag : tu as peur

B : Angel ça suffit

Ag : pourquoi tu prends toujours ça défense

B : je ne prends pas sa défense on n'a pas le temps pour les chamailleries c'est tout

Boutique de magie

W : j'ai trouvé le rituel

B : dis nous

W : pour le rituel, il faut du sang de la tueuse mais ça on le savait déjà et il en a pas ensuite des os d'enfant

B : il doit les avoir il s'est enfui hier avec un sac ça devait contenir les os c'est pour ça qu'il été au cimetière

S : il va revenir ce soir amour pour ton sang

B : oui surement

W : ensuite ce sont des ingrédients de bases, il a surement aussi

X : donc il lui reste plus que ton sang à venir récupérer

S : amour tu ne doit pas patrouiller ce soir c'est trop dangereux, j'irai avec Angel

B : ne t'inquiété mon vous serez la pour me protéger

Ag : Spike à raison c'est trop dangereux

B : Angel je viens de dire que je viendrais un point c'est tout

Ag ; eh pourquoi tu m'agresse alors qu'a lui tu lui parle gentiment

B : désolé mais je n'aime pas me répéter

X (tout bas a Willow) : il est aveugle ou quoi

W (tout bas à Xander) : je pense qu'il ne pense pas une seconde que Buffy puisse être avec Spike

Gi : maintenant il faut trouver des choses dur le démon, ses points, quel tout de magie il utilise

B : moi j'ai besoin de faire retombé toute ses pression, je vais m'entrainer, tu viens Spike

Buffy et Spike partent

Angel les regarde étonné

W : Buffy s'entraine avec lui, ils sont aussi fort l'un comme l'autre et Buffy n'es pas obliger de retenir ses coups, elle a progressé depuis ces séances d'entrainements

Buffy referme la porte derrière eux et se jette sur Spike et l'embrasse

B : ce n'est pas de l'entrainement que j'ai besoin mais de toi

S : j'ai besoin de toi aussi

Une heure plus tard

Buffy et Spike reviennent

Ag : tu t'es bien entrainer

B : oui j'ai retrouvé ma force

A cette phrase tous sauf Angel compris que Buffy avait pas besoin d'entrainement mais de Spike

Ag : Spike ne ta pas trop fatigué tu n'es même pas en nage, si tu veux moi je peux d'entrainer

S : ça pas la tête, personne d'autre que moi l'entraine

Ag : je l'entraine si je veux tu n'aime pas son petit ami a ce que je sache

B : Angel tu n'ais pas mon petit ami tu es mon ex ne l'oubli pas

Ag : je peux d'entrainer aussi

A : je suis perdu vous parler du vrai entrainement ou de sexe

X (criant presque) : Anya

A : désolé j'avais oublié

Ag : Qu'est ce que veut dire Anya ?

A : rien rien

Ag : pourquoi tu parle de sexe ?

A : pour rien

Ag : Buffy tu couche avec cette chose (en désignant Spike)

B : ça suffit maintenant, Angel vient il faut que je te parle

S : attend amour

B : Angel va dans la salle d'entrainement je te rejoins

Angel entre dans la salle, Spike prend Buffy à l' écart

S : amour tu m'aime n'est ce pas ?

B : je viens de te le prouver non

S : oui mais c'est Angel ton grand amour

B : ce n'est plus mon grand amour c'est toi maintenant, tu as peur que je retombe dans ses bras c'est ça

S : oui tu la toujours et tu l'aime toujours

B : non il est dans mon cœur et il le sera toujours mais je l'aime plus c'est toi que j'aime

S : il revient ici et détruit tout

B : il a rien détruit je t'aime toujours autant et c'est bien qu'il soit venu car en le voyant je n'ai suis rien ressenti et je sais maintenant que je l'aime plus c'est toi que j'aime toi

Spike l'embrasse sous les yeux soulager et heureux de leur amis

B : bon maintenant il faut que j'aille lui parler

S : tu veux que je vienne avec toi mon cœur

B : non je préfère lui parler seul c'est mieux

S : d'accord

Buffy rejoins Angel

B : Angel ça va ?

Ag : oui mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

B : Angel il faut que je dise quelque chose ça ne va pas être facile a entendre mais sache que ce n'est pas contre toi

Ag : vas-y je prêt

B : voila tu as remarqué que Spike et moi on s'entend bien

Ag : oui et je ne comprends pas

B : tu sais qu'il a une puce et qu'il est de notre coté

Ag : oui ou tu veux en venir ?

B : voila Spike et moi sont ensemble

Ag (criant tellement que tous le monde entent) : Quoi ?

X : elle lui a dit

Ag (criant) : je vais le tuer

W : Spike planque toi

B : Angel écoute moi

Ag (craint) : non ce n'est pas possible

B (criant) : Angel arrête de crier

A : oh oh ça chauffe

Ag : Buffy comment comment

B : c'est arriver comment ça Angel

Ag : tu es amoureuse de lui ?

B : oui je le suis et lui aussi ça fait 5 mois que nous somme ensemble

Ag : et moi

B : toi je t'ai aimé mais tu es parti

Ag : oui pour que tu vives une vie normal

B : Angel je suis la tueuse je n'aurai jamais une vie normal

Angel se rapproche d'elle

Ag : alors on pourrait se remettre ensemble

Angel la tire fort et essaye de l'embrasser de force

B (crie) : non Angel arrête

Spike déboule dans la pièce et projette Angel

S (crie) : ne la touche pas

Puis il se retourne vers Buffy

S : ça va mon cœur

B : oui oui chéri il a juste essayé de m'embrasser en me tenant trop fort les poignées il m'a fait peur

S (a Angel) : n'essaye plus de l'embrasser sinon je te tue

B : c'est bon mon cœur, tu peux nous laisser

S : tu es sur ma princesse

B : oui

Spike l'embrasse et ressort

B : Angel tu as deux choix soit tu l'accepte, soit tu pars

Ag : je préfère partir alors

B : d'accord mais ne viens pas pleurer sur ma tombe

Ag : le démon, je l'avais oublié avec tout ça

B : alors ton choix

Ag : avant j'ai deux questions et je veux des réponses sincères

B : je t'écoute

Ag : la première c'est est ce qu'il reste un espoir pour nous deux ?

B : non j'aime Spike, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur mais c'est lui que j'aime à présent

Ag : ok j'ai comprit le deuxième est ce que tu es heureuse ?

B : oui je suis très heureuse avec lui, dans la vie en général je suis très heureuse

Ag : si tu es heureuse il y a que ça qui compte même si je l'aime pas si il te rend heureuse je l'accepte

B : tu sais Xander non plus ne l'aimer pas et pourtant aujourd'hui ils sont amis de très bon ami

Ag : oui j'avais remarqué, Buffy tout d'a l'heure Anya

B : je t'arrête tout de suite Spike et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour, il m'a juste donné de la force pour vaincre sa démon en me parlant et en enfin tu vois, je n'aurai couché avec lui alors que tout le monde été a coté

Ag : oui je sais, mais cette nuit il a dormit avec toi

B : oui comme toute les nuit depuis qu'on est ensemble mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça

Ag : pour rien, juste de la curiosité

B : tu veux savoir si couche avec lui c'est ça, Angel je l'aime et il ne peut pas perdre son âme vu qu'il n'en a pas

Ag : et ça te gène pas

B : non il a sa puce et puis même si un jour elle ne fonctionne plus tout son côté démoniaque a disparu, allez tu viens on va rejoindre les autres, essaye d'être gentil avec lui

Ag : je ferais des efforts

Angel et Buffy revienne

W : on a trouvé des choses sur le démon

Buffy s'assoit sur les genoux de Spike et Angel sur une chaise en face

B : alors

W : voila il a un point sensible entre les deux yeux

B : c'est une bonne nouvelle

W : oui mais il peut utiliser la magie pour se protéger en formant une protection magique autour de lui on ne peut pas le toucher mais lui si

B : et tu peux la détruire

W : oui mais avec Tara toute seul on n'est pas assez forte mais toute les deux si

B : comment ?

W : on prépare une potion et on dit une incantation

B : il y a tout dans la boutique donc vous avez besoin ?

W : oui nous allons la préparer toute suite

B : bien dés qu'il fera nuit, on ira chercher des armes a la maison et on ira patrouiller, il va surement me chercher

A : Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attentant

X : moi j'ai petit creux

B : moi aussi

X : je vais a la boulangerie chercher des donuts ça vous va

Tous : oui

X : Spike Angel je passe vous prendre du sang chez Willy ?

S : oui merci Xander

Ag : merci

Xander part et revient 30 minutes plus tard

X : voila

Ils mangent tous

S : j'aimerai faire une petite sieste maintenant

B : c'est une mauvaise idée

X : je peux venir

B : bien sur, Angel tu veux dormir un peu

Ag : oui j'aimerais bien

B : on va installer les tapis d'entrainement dans la salle d'entrainement et on pourra dormir un peu

X : Anya tu veux de reposer

A : oui

Gi : les filles vous avez fini la potion

W : oui

Gi : allez vous reposer aussi vous allez avoir besoin de toute votre énergie

T : vous avez raison

B : Giles vous ne venez pas

Gi : non moi ça

Tous sauf Giles vont dans la salle d'entrainement

Spike et Buffy installe les tapis

Tous s'allongent dans cet ordre Xander, Anya, Angel, Buffy, Spike, Willow puis Tara

B : Spike donne moi ta main, Angel donne moi ta main et maintenant serré vous la main

Ils se serrent la main

B : chéri

S et Ag : oui

Ag : désolé

Tous se mettent à rire

S : oui mon cœur qu'est que tu voulais ?

B : une couverture

S : je vais d'en cherche une je crois qu'il en une sous le comptoir

Spike se lève et va chercher la couverture

Ag : il est attentionné

W : toujours avec Buffy

Spike revient et couvre Buffy puis se rallonge, Buffy se blotti contre lui en le couvrant aussi, Willow se blottit contre Tara et Anya contre Xander

Ag : j'ai personne moi je devrais peut être demandé a Giles

Ils se mettent à rire

10 minutes plus tard ils s'endormirent tous.

Deux heures plus tard

Angel et Spike se réveillent, Spike pousse doucement Buffy

B : Spike

S : dors mon cœur ce n'est pas encore l'heure

Spike et Angel retourne dans la boutique

Une demi-heure plus tard

Tous sont retournés dans la boutique sauf Buffy qui dort encore

Ag : c'est une vraie marmotte

S : oui j'ai du mal à la réveille le matin

Tous se mettent à rire

Une demi-heure plus tard

X : il va bientôt faire nuit

S : je fais la réveiller

Spike s'assoit prés de Buffy

S : amour il faut de réveiller c'est bientôt l'heure

Buffy se réveille

S : tu as bien dormi mon cœur

Buffy tire Spike vers elle et l'embrasse

B : je suis bien réveiller maintenant

S : je t'aime chaton

B : je t'aime aussi

S : tu promets d'être prudente tout a l'heur

B : oui mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas

Buffy se lève et ils rejoignent les autres

Un quart-heure plus tard

B : on va chercher les armes, Willow la potion

W : je l'ai

B : alors c'est parti

Dans le cimetière

Spike et Buffy patrouille main dans la main, suivi d'Angel

Un peu plus loin Willow et Tara main dans la main et Anya et Xander main dans la main puis Giles.

Spike aperçoit le démon

S : je t'aime

Embrasse Buffy et se jette sur le démon

Spike le frappe, Buffy s'élance ainsi qu'Angel il frappe le démon essayant de le toucher entre les deux yeux puis d'un seul coup ils sont projette en arrière par une force invisible, Buffy tombe sur Spike

B : Willow la potion

S : Xander l'arbalète

Willow et Tara lance la potion sur la barrière magique et commence l'incantation en se tenant la main

Xander lance l'arbalète à Spike

Le démon est déconcentré

Willow et tara tombe épuiser, Spike tire une flèche qui se pique entre les deux yeux du démon, le démon tombe mort au sol.

W : on n'a réussit

X : on n'a évité une nouvelle apocalypse

Gi : dieu merci

Chez Buffy

Ag : je retourne à Los Angeles

B : merci pour ton aide

Ag : prend soin de toi et toi Spike fais attention a elle sinon tu sais ce qui t'arrivera

S : ne t'inquiète pas Angel, je vis que pour elle

Gi : Buffy je reprends l'avion cette nuit j'ai un billet ouvert et demain j'ai une réunion importante, Angel tu bien m'accompagné à l'aéroport avant de partir

Ag : oui bien sur

B : merci Giles pour votre aide

Gi : si tu a besoin de moi tu sais ou me joindre

Tous disent en revoir à Giles et Angel

T : on va vous laisser

X : nous aussi

Ils s'embrassent et partent tous laissant Spike et Buffy seul

B : on n'a toute la maison pour nous tous seul et toute la semaine

S (taquin) : et que veut tu faire ?

B : la seule chose qui me manque et qu'on n'a pas fait depuis 2 jours

S : je t'aime mon petit cœur

B : je t'aime mon ange


End file.
